The Twinship (SYOC) (SYOC CLOSED)
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: When Calypso's Twin brother Krotos washes onto the shore of Camp Half-Blood with no memory of who he is, and that he's even a god. Things start to get out of hand, Chiron is a worried about Krotos though he won't let any of the campers OR Krotos know who he is. And then the GODS start to interfere with things, and to make things worse. Gaia decides to join in on the action.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on guys, you're so slow!" Skyler called her British accent showing. The five headed to the Camp Half-Blood beach, her Medium brown hair being blown around by the wind.

"Alright alright, calm down." Rainer said with a tiny German accent appearing, trying to get the hyper teen to slow down.

Alexander was already ahead of the group, getting ready to surf the high waves that were crashing against the shore. For once the beach was actually a _good _spot for surfing instead of the usual calm waters.

As Alexander neared the shore line and got ready to surf, he noticed something drifting among the waves. Being tossed around and thrown underwater by the huge waves swallowing it up, then re-surfacing.

"H-Hey Dallan!" Alexander called, as Dallan was the closest one to him.

"What's up?" Dallan asked as she jogged up to Alexander, her Blue-Gray eyes fixed on him.

"Look out there and tell me what you see." Alexander said and pointed towards the object that was slowly coming closer to shore.

"All I see is a piece of drift wood, though how it got past the field around Camp Half-Blood. That kinda troubles me." Dallan said, without warning Alexander jumped into the water and started swimming over to the object with his surf board tagging along.

As he approached the object, he started to see it was a person. His eyes got wide as he realized that this person could potentially be dead.

He grabbed the guy and put him on his surf board, then started swimming back to shore while trying to swim against the waves and pulling along a person.

"Did you catch the drift wood?" Dallan called to Alexander from shore, by now the others had set up a small blanket and were playing volleyball.

"More like I caught a person!" Alexander called back at Dallan, who thought he was kidding before she actually _saw _the person on the surf board.

"Oh my gosh Alexander!" Dallan cried. The others looked over to see what Dallan was so shaken up about, and gasped too as Alexander came onto shore dragging the lifeless body with him.

Leaving their volleyball and blanket, they rushed the body to the infirmary. All the campers gathered inside and outside the infirmary to see who this mysterious person was, though it was mostly girls as word got around that the person was _super _cute.

Chiron had finally heard about the mysterious person and headed to the infirmary, he shooed away the campers and kept the five that had originally found him.

"Do you know anything about him?" Chiron asked Alexander who shook his head, running his hand through his Dirty blonde wet hair.

"We just found him drifting along the water, if it wasn't for Alexander I'm sure he would've died." Dallan spoke up.

"I'm not so sure." Chiron thought out loud, the five took suspicion to Chiron's words.

"What do you mean 'I'm not so sure'." Cyrus asked, wanting to know more about this 'immortal' guy who Chiron thought couldn't die.

"It's nothing. Just go on ahead and I'll stay here." Chiron said, though he seemed to be paying half attention to them and more on the guy. Reiner was a little annoyed as were a few others, but they obeyed Chiron and left the infirmary.

"What's up with Chiron?" Skyler asked the group as they headed over to the dining pavilion.

"I don't really know, but did he seem that _knew _the guy?" Cyrus said, Adding to the confusion.

"Let's try not to think about it to much. Anyways I'm _starving._" Alexander said and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

As they ate at their cabin tables and the sound of chatter and laughter filled the air, everything seemed to be going smoothly. No one was thinking about _war, _or thinking about _danger, _the only thing on everyone's mind was _Capture the Flag. _

"Do you think we'll be put on the same team as the other boys?" Skyler asked Dallan who was eating some bacon.

"I don't think so, we were put on the same team _last _time. I'm pretty sure we'll be separate." Dallan replied with a mouth full of food.

"I guess you're right. . ." Skyler said, taking a bite out of her bacon and staring around at all the tables.

Just then Chiron stomped his hoof onto the cold marble, sending an echo through the pavilion that made everyone silent and look over at him.

"As most of you must of already heard, there was a person found on the beach this afternoon. And luckily for _all _of us they are a Demigod." Chiron said, the Aphrodite table started to whisper and giggle.

"Though, he has lost all memory of who he is and where he is from. A few things he remembers is his name and his age." Chiron said, it seemed that the Aphrodite girls were getting louder. Dallan rolled her eyes.

"Sense Capture the Flag is tonight, he will join the blue team. Which will consist of the Aphrodite Cabin, Hermes Cabin, Zeus Cabin, Ares Cabin."

Chiron went on to tell of the other team and the rules of the game. The five demigods all stared at each other, they _knew _that Chiron put him on their team on purpose.

"What are we going to do?!" Alexander asked the other four as the teams grouped up.

"Don't ask me, I never wanted him to join us in the first place." Reiner said, Cyrus gave a small glare at him.

"We're stuck with him and we'll just have to work with him." Cyrus told the group, they all nodded and broke from their little circle. As if on cue, Drew walked over to their group with the new guy.

"This is Krotos, and he's 18!" Drew said with an excited tone. Her hand was intertwined with his but Krotos didn't seem to be very happy.

Now that he was awake, the group could see what he _really _looked like without him being all wet and covered in sand and seaweed.

His hair was cinnamon colored, shaggy and long, but in a _good _way (Like Tom Cruise in The Last Samurai) his eyes were bright almond colored and were big. His skin was tan like he spent all his life working outside.

"So uh, what's your names?" His voice wasn't as deep as the group thought it would be, but it wasn't to high ether.

"Reiner, Skyler, Cyrus, Dallan and Alexander." Skyler told Krotos who gave a smile.

"Cool. So uh-whoa!" Drew pulled Krotos along before he could say anymore, Reiner even seemed to be a little annoyed at Drew's actions.

"I would usually ignore the Aphrodite girls. But taking advantage of a guy with memory loss? Not cool in my book." Reiner said and Cyrus nodded in agreement.

They all slipped on their helmets, Cyrus over his spiky black hair, Dallan over her black glossy pixie hair, Alexander over his Dirty Blonde spiky hair, Rainer over his blonde short hair, and Skyler over her Medium brown curly hair.

They each grabbed their weapon which consisted of a Scimitar for Dallan, a Lance for Alexander, 2 feet twin blades for Cyrus, twin swords for Reiner and a sword for Skyler.

The group was put into different spots throughout the forest, readying to attack at any given moment. Just as the horn blew, the sound of Demigods running through the forest and the screams of battle were impossible to ignore.

Krotos was put guarding the flag with Drew (of all people), though all she did was talk the whole time. Reiner noticed that Krotos was trying to concentrate but couldn't because of Drew.

Leaving his post, Reiner popped out from behind a bush and walked over to the two. Showing off his swords.

"I think Krotos would like some alone time, with a guy who _isn't _annoying." Reiner said, glaring at Drew who gave a pretty nasty glare back.

"Why don't you go back to your post and leave us alone. It's not like he wants to hang out with a heartless Demigod anyways."

"You're one to talk." Reiner replied, Drew's face became red with fury and she shot up holding a dagger in her hand. She went to slice at Reiner who dodged with ease.

Drew kept trying to hit Reiner, but she couldn't even land one little sliver on him. He kept dodging her and she kept missing.

Just as Reiner was starting to laugh a little at Drew's attempts, some bushes around them shuffled and Reiner placed a hand on Drew's forehead to get her to stop.

"What are you doing?! LET ME GO-"

"Shut up Heartless." Drew was caught off guard at the nickname and closed her mouth, Reiner and Krotos were looking around trying to see if anything moved.

Shouts and screams came from everywhere as a group of demigods jumped out from all around them. Wielding weapons of every kind and attacking the three.

Drew gave a shriek and ran off, leaving Krotos and Reiner to fend off the flag by themselves. The other team didn't bother to send any of their teammates after Drew as they knew it was a waste.

Reiner gave a whistle and a loud growl could be heard from over head, down from the trees jumped a large Grey wolf that stood by Reiner's side.

"Glad you could make it Günther." Reiner said with a smirk, the group stared at the wolf for a little bit but then started on the attack.

Metal could be heard clashing together and blood trickled down skin as the two teams fought for the flag.

To Reiner, it seemed like Krotos couldn't be touched. He dodged _every _attack thrown at him but managed to land a blow on every enemy.

Though as Reiner was trying to fight, a Demigod jumped from behind him and locked their arms around Reiner's neck. Even though they weren't supposed to kill each other, Reiner had the idea that this Demigod didn't quiet understand that rule.

"K-Krotos!" Reiner managed to choke out as the Demigod's grip tightened and Reiner's vision was starting to get blurry.

Krotos sliced a Demigod across the back and then turned to the two Demigod's that were trying to kill Reiner. He threw a small stick at the one that was trying to get the flag and it landed itself it her shoulder, then exploded and knocked her back without taking her arm along with it.

He threw another at the one choking Reiner and it landed itself in her back, exploding and sending her away with it next to her friend.

"T-Thanks man." Reiner said and rubbed his throat and then took a deep breath.

"No Prob-" A Demigod that Krotos had knocked to the ground sliced his shin and then pushed him to the ground. Reiner hit the Demigod on the head hard enough to knock him out.

"Hey are you ok-" Reiner was wide eyed at Krotos' wound, instead of red running down his leg it with yellow. _BRIGHT _yellow, like Golden Ichor.

"K-Krotos w-what's wrong with your blood?!" Reiner asked, shocked and thinking that Krotos might _actually _be a God.

Though when he blinked the blood was red, _normal _red colored. Reiner gave a few more blinks and the blood was still red. He let out a sigh and convinced himself it was a trick of the light.

Just then their team ran pass the border holding the Red Teams flag, everyone cheered and Reiner helped Krotos to his feet as the team took off their helmets and celebrated.

After they treated themselves to a few snacks back at the dining pavilion, Krotos joined Dallan and Skyler in the Hermes Cabin as he was an unclaimed Demigod.

He was shoved in a corner and practically laying underneath a bed, Skyler was sleeping in a sleeping bag next to him and Dallan was on the other side.

"So, how's your first day at Camp?" Dallan asked and Krotos gave a sigh.

"I guess it was okay. But what is up with that Aphrodite chick? She's like _glued _to me." Krotos asked and Skyler shrugged her shoulders.

"They're _all _like that, they usually all _throw _themselves at the nearest hot guy." Skyler said and then gave a slight blush as she realized she just called him hot.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Maybe tomorrow will be a little better and I won't get so cut up." Krotos said and Dallan gave a nod, as the lights went out the Hermes cabin slowly fell asleep one at a time. Though Krotos stayed wide awake, not even the slightest bit tired. He wondering why he wasn't asleep like all the others. . . .

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 1! I really hope you guys liked it, and sorry for any spelling mistakes and confusion about the Point of View! It's really just random and there's no certain POV (Point of View).

Also if you would like to see more of anything or have any ideas, or just want something to happen then feel free to put it in the comments!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	2. Chapter 2

As morning broke and the camp started becoming alive, Krotos and Cyrus met up to head off to training.

"Sense you're knew here to camp I'll take it a _little _easy on you." Cyrus said as he readied to battle Krotos.

"No, I don't want any handicaps. Give me your all." Krotos said and Cyrus gave a smirk.

"Alright then, just expect the unexpected."

Cyrus charged at Krotos with lightening speed, a mortal would _never _be able to see Cyrus. But to Krotos Cyrus looked like he was just running normally.

He blocked as Cyrus brought down a strike, putting all his force into the first attack left him open and Krotos kneed Cyrus in the gut.

Cyrus stumbled back a little and tried to regain his breath, Krotos didn't give him a chance and disappeared only to reappear behind Cyrus and hit him in the back with the hilt of his sword.

Anger boiled inside of Cyrus, how could a new camper know so much about fighting? Even though it wasn't fair, Cyrus called down a bolt of lightening and struck the ground right in front of Krotos but managed to hit his foot which sent a shock throughout his body.

Krotos fell to his knees and his vision was blurry, he coughed and the same yellow colored blood spewed all over the ground. Cyrus was shocked at this and blinked a few times, but the blood changed into its normal deep red color.

Cyrus walked over to Krotos and held out his hand, Krotos looked up at Cyrus with a grin that changed into a smirk. He swept Cyrus off his feet and stood up, putting his foot on Cyrus' chest so he couldn't stand.

"You're such a cheater." Cyrus said with a small chuckle.

"The Gods don't play fair." Krotos said and Cyrus gave him a confused look.

"W-What?"

"N-Nothing, It was nothing." Krotos said and rubbed the back of his head in confusion, _he _didn't even know why he said that.

"Well I can smell breakfast so we better get there before the line gets to big." Cyrus said as he got up and Krotos nodded.

As they started over to the pavilion, a young camper ran over to Cyrus and tugged on his sleeve.

"Cyrus can you give me a ride to the pavilion?" The young boy asked, his black eyes shining and his shaggy white hair being blown around by the morning breeze.

"Alright Leon, hop on." Cyrus said and Leon climbed up onto his back for a piggy-back ride.

"Who knew you were so fond of children?" Krotos said as he sat down with Cyrus at the Zeus table.

"I've always liked children, and Leon especially. He's a Child of Hades, and like me he's lonely because he's a child of the Big Three. I just like to be around him so he has a friend, I-I know how it feels to be alone." Cyrus said as he took a bite out of his muffin.

As the morning went on and Cyrus and Krotos talked and ate, multiple children kept coming up to Cyrus and asking him for favors. A little Athena girl asked him to braid her hair, which he did without attitude.

When breakfast was over and Krotos was heading off to archery with Dallan, Leon and Cyrus headed off towards Mythology class.

"Alright, so the basics of archery are that you have to hold your bow like this and your arrow like this. Then all you have to do is shoot that target." Dallan said as she readied Krotos who seemed very comfortable with a bow rather then a sword.

When the whistle was blown, all the campers that were lined up shot their arrows at the targets. As this was beginner archery not a lot of the campers were able to hit the target, one Aphrodite girl hit another demigod in the foot that was in the stands.

Krotos though hit bullseye and everyone was shocked, for someone who had just gotten to camp he was already passing with flying colors.

"Wow Krotos, I didn't know you knew how to use a bow." Dallan said and Krotos shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know ether." He said and set the bow down, he took a seat in the stands and watched as the other demigods practiced.

Dallan came after and sat next to him as the demigods went and gathered the arrows and replaced the targets.

"What's up?" She asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know actually. I sat out because I didn't want to be a show off, for being a newbie to camp I'm too good." He said and rested his cheek in his hand.

"I've seen a lot of good people here at camp, but to be honest you're _really _good for being a newbie. But a lot of Demigods are talented, like the Apollo children. They're great at _everything._" Dallan said, staring at an Apollo boy who was putting away the targets.

"Well, Apollo has hit faults too you know. He's a real cocky and sarcastic God, he flirts _way _to much and he even hit on my sister once-"

"You have a sister?" Dallan asked and put her legs down, Krotos was a little caught off guard at what he said.

"Um-Uh I guess I do? All I remember his he hit on my sister, or if she even _was _my sister. I-I can't remember anything else. . . I-I have to go." Krotos said and jumped off from the middle of the stands and landed at the bottom, for a normal demigod that would've hurt _a lot. _

He stared at the ground for a few seconds, wondering how he did that. But he shook it off and ran out of the archery arena and towards the cabins.

Sense all the cabins were in use by demigods or some other creature, he fled into the Hera Cabin which was cold and empty. He locked the door and drew the purple curtains and then turned on the lights.

Everything was gone in the cabin, the only thing that was there was a huge statue of Hera in the middle of the cabin. She held a Peacock in her arms and seemed to be glaring at Krotos with her large purple eyes.

He went around to the back of the statue where she couldn't see him and he sat in a corner, a pile of _old _blankets were next to him and he grabbed one and wrapped it around himself. The blanket had holes in it and felt like it would turn to dust at any second.

"What's _wrong _with me?" Krotos thought out loud and wanted to scream in anger, every time he tried to remember something it was like someone slammed a door in his face and wouldn't open it so he could see what was on the other side.

"I don't think anything's wrong with you." He heard a voice and gave a jump, being alone in the cabin he thought that no one was here. But he saw a small figure standing at the base of Hera's statue.

"L-Leon?" Krotos asked and Leon stepped out from the shadow that the statue created, he sat down next to Krotos and stared at him with his black eyes.

"You're cool Krotos, I think you're awesome." Leon said with a smile and a squint of his eyes, Krotos couldn't help but give a smile.

"I don't suppose you could help me remember?" Krotos asked and Leon had a look on his face like he _might _have something.

"I-I think so. B-But please don't be scared, I don't want you to think I'm scary." Leon said and closed his eyes and let out a breath. He placed his hand out like he was waiting for someone to hand him something.

A small black swirl like a portal opened in front of Leon's hand, and from the swirl a skeleton cat stepped out and onto Leon's arm.

When Leon opened his eyes the swirl disappeared and Krotos was in awe at what Leon just did.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you scared!" Leon quickly said, hoping that Krotos was still his friend.

"Scared? I'm better then scared, I'm amazed! You have some wicked powers Leon!" Krotos said and Leon gave a smile.

"This is Kitty. She said she likes to be called that." The cat gave a pur while it rested on Leon's shoulders.

Before Krotos or Leon could speak, the cat was already on Krotos' lap. It placed its paw on his chest and Krotos' vision became blurry, through the blur he could see a girl that looked like him sitting on a beach writing a letter. Tears stained the letter and the girl had to stop because she was crying to much.

A spike of pain shot through Krotos' chest and he started to cough, his vision returned and he held his chest.

The cat started to growl and hiss at Hera's statue, Leon was huddled against Krotos in fear. Though Krotos couldn't see what they were so afraid of.

"Krotos, please don't let them take me this time." Leon whispered and Krotos was starting to worry.

Out from behind the statue stepped a woman, she had Krotos' cinnamon colored hair but her eyes were murky grey, like she wasn't awake.

"Come on Leon. It's time to go." Her voice was echoy like it was coming from a canyon. She held out her hand and Leon held onto Krotos even tighter.

"You're not staying this time Leon, it's time to go." She started walking closer and a crack started to appear in the ground.

"No Callie! I'm not going with you!" Leon said and the ground split open and skeleton warriors crawled out from the crack, they wielded swords and daggers and started to attack Callie who blew them to bits.

Callie created a bridge of flowers over the crack and grabbed Leon by the hand and pulled him away from Krotos who shot to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere with Leon." Krotos said and wind started picking up around his feet and was getting faster and faster.

"Oh, I think I am Leon. He's an important piece to the plan, and you're just a no body who happened to be here at the wrong time." Callie said and held out her hand, Krotos was blasted back and hit the wall with great force. Causing his head to crack slightly and yellow blood trickling down the side of his head.

"Goodbye Krotos, and thank you for being such a _great _friend to Leon." Callie said and jumped down into the crack with Leon, Krotos stumbled over to the edge of the crack which closed before he could see down into it.

He banged his fist on the floor in anger and a tear rolled down his cheek, he had messed up on his _second _day at camp. How much bigger of a failure could he become?

* * *

Alright! End of Chapter 2! I hope you guys are liking it so far, I really like the feedback that you give me because it helps me with the story. Also if you have any guesses of who the 'mystery girl' is and why Leon might be so important, please feel free to put it in the comments!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	3. Chapter 3

Krotos stepped out of the Hera Cabin with his head down in shame and sorrow, he didn't want to tell Cyrus but he knew he had to.

"Hey Krotos!" Cyrus called as he and the others ran over to Krotos who was heading to the beach.

"Oh. Uh hey Cyrus." Krotos said and looked up but didn't meet Cyrus' eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked, clearly knowing that something was bothering Krotos.

Krotos let out a shaky breath, he didn't want Cyrus to wonder where Leon was and _drag _him on.

"Leon's been kidnapped."

"What?"

"I let Leon be kidnapped!" Krotos said clenching his hands, Cyrus was staring at Krotos and was caught off guard at what he had said. But soon his emotions changed from confusion to anger, he clenched his hands also and blood dripped onto the ground.

"I'll kill you!" Cyrus yelled and tackled Krotos to the ground, punching him in the face with shocks of electricity burning through Krotos.

"Cyrus you're killing him!" Alexander said and grabbed Cyrus but was blasted back by a surge of energy. Dallan tried to pull Cyrus off to but was blasted back also.

Blood was covering Krotos' face and his vision was getting blurry, all he could see was Cyrus' angry face with tears streaming down his face and onto Krotos.

Krotos lifted up his arms with what little strength he had and wrapped them around Cyrus, giving him a hug. He knew that Cyrus was having mixed feelings and his emotions were going everywhere.

Cyrus was crying, he never liked to show his emotions but for someone he cared about being kidnapped he couldn't hold back. No matter what people thought of him, he was breaking inside.

"I'm sorry Cyrus, I didn't mean to." Krotos said as the two were sitting on the beach after Krotos explained to him what happened in the cabin and Krotos' face was bandaged up, showing only his eyes and mouth.

"No, it's alright. . . I-I." Cyrus stuttered and stared out at the water glistening in the midday sun.

Krotos had nothing more to say, he and Cyrus just sat in silence until a group of Ares boys came over to the two and started to pick on them.

"Hey boys look who it is, Cry baby and his friend the stick!" A huge Ares boy said and the group laughed, one of them knocked over Cyrus into the water.

"Cut it out you four, you're already cursed with being annoying because of your father. You don't have to take it out on people who are going through a rough time." Krotos said and rose to his feet.

"Okay Oprah, what are you going to do about?" The huge Ares boy said and stepped up to Krotos and glared down at him.

"I think I'll do _this!" _Krotos grabbed the Ares boys face and lifted him up into the air, seeing as the Ares boy must've weighed twice Krotos' weight it would be nearly impossible for him to pick up the boy. But Krotos didn't know where he had the strength coming from.

His eyes flashed a bright yellow color and he started to crush the Ares boys head, the Ares boy let out a yell in pain and the other Ares boys watched in horror.

Cyrus grabbed Krotos' arm and threw it back, letting the Ares boy free with a slightly crushed face. The group ran off in fear of Krotos.

"Krotos, what were you _doing _back there?" Cyrus asked and Krotos stared at his hand in fear.

"I-I don't know. I-I just had the feeling to k-kill him, h-he was a lesser being then me-"

"What do you mean _a lesser being. _You're starting to talk like some kind of God." Cyrus said, Krotos was starting to doubt if he really _was _a demigod or if he might even be a god.

The other demigods saw the two and ran over to them, Skyler was staring at Krotos with a fear in her eyes.

"Krotos what's wrong?" She asked and stepped forward so she was standing right in front of him.

"I don't know. . . I can't remember anything that would make me act like I did, I-I don't want to hurt you guys." Krotos said and turned to flee from them, but Skyler grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You won't hurt us Krotos, we trust you."

"That's why I don't want to hurt you." Krotos said and ran off down the beach, Skyler tried to run after him but Cyrus stopped her.

"You shouldn't follow him. He's not who he was when we first met him." Cyrus said and Skyler watched as Krotos ran off towards the lagoons and the Naiad pools.

Krotos sat down on a rock with his head in his hands, he didn't know what he was becoming and he didn't want his memories to return.

"What's wrong?" He heard a feminine voice and looked up, only to see nothing.

"If you're mocking me I insist you stop." Krotos said and continued to look around but he couldn't see anyone, he stood up and was starting to get angry.

"I'm sitting in front of you, but no one can see me. Only a select few." The voice said and Krotos squinted his eyes, only to see for a split second a figure but then it vanished.

"Could you at least give me the pleasure of knowing your name?" Krotos asked, sitting back down.

"I am Raidne, a Siren who was cursed by Aphrodite for being more beautiful than her and praised by men for my beauty." The Siren said, Krotos was filled with fear when he heard she was a siren but the fear soon passed.

"If you're a Siren, then how come you are here?"

"I do not wish to use my Siren Song to lure men to their deaths, though many centuries ago I enjoyed such an act like my sisters. So I came here to camp to be surrounded by Demigods who were happy and joyful, something I rarely saw out at sea." Raidne said, if she was visible Krotos knew she would be looking ashamed.

"Even though I cannot see you, I know that you are a different person then you were in the past." Krotos took a second to think, then asked a question out of the blue.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a Son of Hades being kidnapped. . . Would you?"

"I am sorry. But I know no such thing, though if it would help I could give you something I have kept for many years." What seemed like something appearing from no where, a _beautiful _sea shell was floating in mid air. It was clear and smooth, almost like a mirror.

"This is a mirror that looks into the past, present or future. Depending on what is important at the moment, but please use it wisely. For it only has 5 uses before it will turn black and crack." Raidne said and Krotos took the mirror.

"Thank you Raidne, you're a good person." Krotos said and slipped the mirror into his pocket, he turned to leave but a thought struck him.

He picked up a small piece of glass that had been beaten by the waves and was smooth and breathed on it, it grew and curved into a thick bracelet that gave off a small glow.

"Raidne, I want you to put this on." Krotos said and held it out, he felt the bracelet shake and helped slip it onto Raidne's wrist. Within a few seconds she started to appear.

When she was fully visible Krotos could finally see what she _really _looked like, she wore a long light blue Greek style dress with gold trim and brown sandals. Her hair was red and braided with silver flowers and her eyes were a bright shade of green with light skin.

"C-Can you see me?" She asked and Krotos gave a nod, a smile spread across her face showing her bright white teeth and she gave Krotos a hug.

"Oh thank you so much! I will be forever indebted to you Lord Krotos." Raidne said as she released the hug, though what she called Krotos struck him.

"Lord Krotos?"

"O-Oh. I didn't know, just forget I said anything. But anyways I want to go meet all the campers!" Raidne said and grabbed Krotos' wrist and pulled him along, as they approached the beach the group was sitting on the sand staring out at the water.

"Seems like we get stranger people everyday." Reiner said as they saw Krotos and Raidne run over to them, Krotos gave a quick explanation and then told them he was sorry.

"It's no problem. But how about we see if that mirror of yours can show us where Leon is." Cyrus asked and Krotos nodded, he pulled out the mirror and waved his hand over it.

From what they could see, it was in some sort of cave. But the cave was decorated like a room with collums and curtains, tied to the wall was Leon wearing a classic white Greek toga.

"Let me go!" His voice cried out and echoed through the cave, a few feminine laughs echoed back at him and Raidne gave a small jump as a figure came into view.

"Leon Leon, you know that we cannot let you leave this cave. Our Mistress had important things planned for you, and we're sick of all your wining." The girl said and touched Leon's forehead, instantly he fell asleep and limp and they untied him and placed him on a solid slab of marble.

The mirror went blank and Krotos slipped it back into his pocket, everyone turned to Raidne and wanted to know why she jumped.

"T-That was my oldest sister Aglaope, she's the most powerful Siren and-and I hope she didn't do what I think she just did." Raidne said and Cyrus stepped in front of the group and grabbed her shoulders.

"What did she do to Leon."

"If I think she did it. She put him in a silent sleep, he can't hear or dream and he's frozen. A-A-And if _she _awakes him with her Siren Song t-then he'll do whatever she says." Raidne said and Cyrus looked like he was about to hit her, but he let her go and walked away towards the cabins.

"Do you know where the cave is." Alexander asked.

"Y-yes, I can take you all there but i-it will be dangerous."

"I don't mind dangerous." Skyler said and Dallan nodded.

"When do we leave." Krotos asked.

"Tonight.". . .

* * *

Another Chapter is finished! It's a _tad _bit shorter then the last one but I hope you guys in joy it, and sorry if you feel like there's a few random things thrown in there.

Plus, I'm also sorry for any spelling mistakes or mishaps with the words just _please _ignore those ^-^

PS. I would **_REALLY-LOVE-IT_**If you all commented on the chapter if you read it, even if you barely have anything to say it's nice just to know you're actually **reading** chapter instead of just skimming through and being "hmph that's _okay__" _and all that stuff. :3

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	4. Chapter 4

Cyrus and Raidne sat down on the beach and talked while the others packed, Raidne didn't need to pack and Cyrus kept a bag packed in case he ever went on a quest.

"If you don't mine me asking, how come you care about Leon so much?" Raidne asked, the question escaping her lips.

"Well, when I first arrived at Camp me and another camper Hector were assigned to bring two demigods safely back. Though before we were able to cross the camp border Leon's older sister and Hector disappeared, I couldn't find them anywhere and Leon had been hit in the head with a flying rock from a Cyclops. I decided to forget finding them and carried Leon across the border, though when he came to he didn't remember anything and so I filled his head with fake memories and told him that I was his best friend." Cyrus explained and Raidne gave a nod.

"It's good that you were there for Leon, and I'm sure he wouldn't be angry at you for giving him such good memories." Raidne said and Cyrus gave a small smile.

"You two love birds ready to go?" Dallan said as her and the rest of the group came to the beach with their luggage, Cyrus and Raidne blushed a little.

Krotos pulled the reins for six Pegasi and handed a rein to each demigod, Raidne would be riding with Krotos as he was the one she trusted the most.

Cyrus was given a yellow Pegasus, Dallan was given a Grey Pegasus, Alexander was given a Brown Pegasus, Reiner was given a dark red Pegasus, Skyler was given a blue Pegasus and Krotos had a pink Pegasus.

They all climbed onto their Pegasi and took off into the night, leaving the safety of Camp behind and venturing into the dangers of the world.

As the hours rolled on and they flew, the Pegasi started to tire out and Skyler's nearly fell asleep while in flight.

They flew down onto a large island which Krotos recognized to be The Bahamas, they hid the Pegasi in an old barn and left Cyrus, Dallan, Alexander, Skyler and Krotos to look after the Pegasi. Which left Reiner and Raidne to head into the city.

"So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Reiner asked as he looked around at all the shops and girls.

"Well, I assume we should be looking for something out of the ordinary."

"Like that?" Reiner pointed out a sort of beautiful ghostly figure walking around the groups of people and tourists. She would pass through people and then steal jewelery off of tourists and stands, after watching her for a few minutes she retreated into an old building.

Reiner and Raidne followed her into the building, which surprisingly no one was in. After they looked around for awhile Reiner noticed a winding staircase that was old and rotted with steps missing.

"This is an old Royal House, no one is in here because it's sacred." Raidne said, Reiner wondered how she knew this then saw a sign that told the history of this place.

"Well, might as well try to get up those stairs." Reiner started up the stairs and skipped over the missing steps and jumped over some that looked like they would crumble under weight.

Raidne followed his exact steps and met him at the top of the stairs, when they both were safe the stairs creaked and then crumbled leaving a dust cloud and no way for them to get back down besides jumping.

"There goes our one way of escape." Reiner said and Raidne shrugged and carried on down the hallway with Reiner following behind her.

A light from one of the doors along the walls caught Reiner's eye, as Raidne carried on down the hall he grabbed the doorknob with a shaking hand and opened up the door and stepped in.

The door instantly shut behind him with a loud noise, causing Raidne to turn around and see that she was alone in the dark hallway that had light streaming in from cracks in the ceiling.

She saw the light seeping from the bottom of the door that Reiner had entered, shadows moved in the room and she could hear a female voice.

Fear entered her mind and she instantly ran to the door and kicked it open, causing it to fly off the hinges and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Raidne was caught off guard at the room she walked into, she was standing in the center of a _huge _shopping mall with people _everywhere. _As she walked further into the mall she noticed that they were all men, and they wore clothing from each era as some were Greek and others were Western.

"Where am I?" Raidne thought out loud and was watching all the men, they seemed to be zombies moving in hordes to the different shops. Raidne glanced into one shop and saw that the men were all the workers and women were being spoiled and pampered.

"Oh no." Raidne said out loud, one of the women looked over to her and shot up from her seat with her hair half curled and blew a whistle that was hanging around her neck.

All the men stopped and turned to Raidne, she was surrounded and the men all pulled out different weapons from what era they were from. Raidne had guns and swords, axes and lances pointed at her and she didn't move for the risk of being impaled or shot.

A feminine laugh filled the air and the men made an opening to let a woman through, she had short brown hair and beautiful almond colored eyes with light skin and a beautiful royal blue flowing Victorian era dress.

"So nice of you to stop by my mall Raidne, it's been _so long _sense I've seen you." Her voice seemed to drip honey, but Raidne knew that the honey was poisonous.

Raidne growled and had a sour taste in her mouth, she didn't say a word to the woman and just stared at her.

"Well, sense you're here I might as well give you a tour. But just to make sure you don't try any tricks." a silver chain wrapped around Raidne's wrists and pulled tight, the woman held the end of the chain and pulled Raidne along.

"As you can see here, this mall is designed especially for women. We have salons and shoe stores, clothing departments and food courts with specialized food that makes it so you can never gain weight!" The woman said as they walked down the main floor of the mall.

"What about the men." Raidne asked under her breath.

"Ah yes. Well you see the men are slaves to the women, carrying their bags and serving them. Not the other way around, it's really paradise here." The woman said as they went up the escalator, Raidne noticed Reiner sitting down on a bench with a emotionless face.

"Reiner!" Raidne called and tried to get over to him but the chain made her fall down onto the ground.

"Ah yes, he happened to wander in here on his own. But as you can see, with every man comes a woman. And so unless the woman follows the man just remains emotionless and empty, that's why I shun them all to the first floor." The woman said with a giggle.

"Eidyia you're a horrible witch!" Raidne cried, trying to get out of the chain.

"Oh Raidne, just look around! You would _love it _here, you'll never have to worry and with Reiner by your side you'll never have to remember Absyrtus. I can make you forget _everything._" Eidyia said with a tempting voice, Raidne knew that she was charm-speaking but it was so powerful almost as much as Aphrodite herself.

"No!" Raidne yelled and the chain exploded, causing pieces to fly everywhere. She grabbed Reiner by the hand and he regained his conscience and saw what was going on.

"W-Where am I?" Reiner asked as Raidne pulled him along and ran down the escalator with him.

"We're in Eidyia's lair! She lures men in here with her charm-speak and then turns them into slaves, the women follow after the men and then Eidyia brain washes them." Raidne explained as fast as she could, women all throughout the mall blew their whistles causing the men to hunt after Raidne and Reiner.

A shot rang throughout the mall and Raidne stumbled as blue blood stained the back of her shirt, she started to slow down and Reiner was the one who was pulling her along. He picked her up and continued to run, dodging bullets and swords.

"You'll never escape!" Eidyia's voice called to them, the door that the two had originally entered from was now being blocked by all the women who wielded swords.

"T-Turn around, you-you'll never pass t-them." Raidne whispered as her strength flowed out of her along with her blood.

"You're gonna die!" Reiner said and Raidne coughed, shaking her head.

"You'll die, they're not just n-normal w-women. T-They've been enchanced w-with m-magic." Raidne explained and coughed again, spewing blood onto Reiner before passing out.

As Reiner ran towards the door, he braced himself for the worst but was stopped before he could reach the women. Eidyia stood in front of him with a twisted smile on her face.

"If you give in, I'll heal her and make her forget everything. You two can live here _forever _in bliss, and she'll _never _suffer any pain. All you have to do, is give her to me." Eidyia said in a tempting voice and held out her arms.

Reiner instantly went to say no but no words came out of his mouth, he thought about it. If he handed Raidne to Eidyia she would be _happy, _and he would be with her too. He shook his head and stepped back, clutching Raidne tightly.

"You'll never get your grandma hands on her." Reiner said and ran past Eidyia and towards the women guarding the door, the all held up their swords to Reiner as if he would run into them to impale himself.

He let out a war cry and all the swords started to bend and shatter, his eyes glowed red and he was given strength. He charged at the women who tried to push him back with their own magic but he was to much for them, he busted through the door and didn't stop and continued to run while carrying Raidne.

They exited the Sacred House and ran down the shopping plaza, he didn't care what the mortals saw and his only thought was to get Raidne to safety back with the others.

Skyler gave a gasp as Reiner entered the barn, back to normal his arms and legs wobbled with weakness and he was ready to crumble at any second.

Alexander took Raidne and Reiner sat down taking deep breaths, Skyler tried to patch him up but all he worried about was Raidne.

After what seemed like _hours, _Raidne was patched up by Krotos and Dallan while Reiner waited and so did the others. Dallan told them all that Raidne wouldn't die now, because fate wouldn't let it happen.

"What happened?" Krotos asked after they had finished, Reiner explained to them all about the ghostly figure and the mall with Eidyia and the women.

"I've never heard of Eidyia, but I'm not surprised about the way she is." Krotos said and leaned back on a hay bail.

"Same here. When Raidne wakes up I want to ask her how she knew Eidyia." Skyler asked and Reiner nodded, but for now the group of demigods needed sleep and they all found a some-what comfortable position to sleep in.

As usual Krotos did not fall asleep, he wasn't even tired. Thoughts ran past his mind as a nagging feeling in the back of his head kept bothering him, like he should've known about this Eidyia person and her powers. . .

* * *

Alright everyone! Chapter 4 is completed and it's over 2,000 words long! :D

Again, I would encourage you to review as it helps me write. If there is anything you want more explained please let me know and I will try my best to incorporate it into the story. It's not a huge problem for me to add a few extra things to the story, like if you want to know more about a certain character or back story or whatever I'm totally cool with it ^-^

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	5. Chapter 5

Though Krotos couldn't resist himself from falling into a memory that was inching its way out of the darkness of his mind, he fell into the past and was put back into an _old _world.

_Krotos could see that he was standing in the Olympus Palace, though it was so new looking that he assumed it must've only been built a few centuries ago from where he was in time._

"_Zeus, you're far to young to handle such a task. Let me do it instead." Krotos heard a male voice, it was light and didn't have a deep tone to it like it was a teenager speaking._

"_I can handle this on my own Hades! I don't need you bossing me around like a child anymore!" another voice rang out, and this one seemed to be a teenager also. Krotos watched as two figures entered the throne room, one was a few inches taller than the other._

_Krotos knew who the two were right away, as Hades stood taller than his brother Zeus. The two were only mere teenagers, but looking at Hades he seemed more mature then Zeus who had short curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes, he was thin and hadn't gained as much muscle has Hades had._

_Hades was tanner then his younger brother Zeus, his hair was shaggy and black as night with piercing gray eyes. He was stronger then his brother and wore a black toga with silver sandals._

"_Just because you were made King of the Gods doesn't mean you're _ready _to _become _a king." Hades said and Zeus growled, clenching his hands into fists and stomping his foot like a child. His brown sandal straps nearly snapped and the sun shown against his white toga._

"_You're just like father! I hate you!" Zeus yelled and ran off, looking at the two Zeus looked to be 14 and Hades 18. But as they were immortal they didn't age like regular mortals, it took centuries for them to age a decade._

_Hades gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, sitting down on his black throne and fiddling with a dagger in his hand, he sliced his figure and the dagger fell to the ground and he winced as golden ichor covered his finger and dripped to the floor._

_He put his finger in his mouth right when Hestia stepped into the room, Krotos only knew Hestia to be a little girl from the stories he heard. She hardly _ever _showed her real self and Krotos had wondered why._

_Hestia was _beautiful _and that was the only word that could describe her, her eyes were bright orange and there seemed to be flames dancing inside of them. Her light skin shone and her light brown hair was braided with silver flowers weaved into it._

"_Hades, why do you have to be so hard on your brother? He's only a child." Hestia said and sat down, her red chiton flowing around her feet covering her white sandals._

"_I just don't want him to get hurt, he's to young to be King of the Gods. Why couldn't mother of chosen _me _instead of Zeus? It's just not _fair." _Hades said as he took his finger out of his mouth which was healed by now._

"_Mother told us all why she chose Zeus, he would become a great ruler some day and protect those around him. He would have a pure heart and an aura of kindness around him, you know this to be true." Hestia said and Hades clenched his teeth like he didn't want to admit it._

"_I understand that, but he's going to get damaged Hestia. I can't let that fall onto my youngest brother, I wouldn't even give the burden to Poseidon." Hades slammed his fist onto the armrest of his stone throne._

_Just then Demeter and Hera entered the room, they looked to be teenagers also. Hera looked to be about the same age as Zeus and Demeter was about as old as Hestia, 17._

_Demeter's coal black hair was curled with a flower wreath on her head, her brown eyes shone as she talked with Hera. Her cream chiton seemed to blend in with her cream skin._

_Hera was just as beautiful, her brown hair was straight and fell past her shoulders to her mid back. Her brown eyes shone also as she let out a laugh, her skin was light and her golden chiton fell past her knees and onto the floor._

"_Ah, just the two people I wanted to see. Have any of you managed to see Zeus?" Hades asked as he sat up straight, acting like nothing bothered him._

"_Well I did see him run through my flower garden and towards mother's palace." Demeter spoke and her voice glided through the room._

"_Why? Did something bad happen to him?" Hera asked, her little voice full of concern. _

"_No no, it's just that he has a choice to make that I'm afraid he can't." Hades said and Hestia shot him a glance of warning not to tell to much._

"_Oh poor Zeus. I hope he doesn't cry again, it hurts my heart to see him in pain." Hera said and Hades nodded, agreeing with her that it pained him also to see Zeus upset._

_Krotos was surprised to see the gods like this, knowing them in the modern times they were mean and heartless to each other. Hades _hated _the other Olympians and Hera actually _cared _about Zeus, and half of the Olympians weren't even _born _yet._

"_Slow down you two!" Krotos heard a voice yell out through the throne room, two little voices giggled as two children ran into the throne room. Both looked exactly the same except for one was female and the other male._

"_Poseidon _please _keep watch of the children! Tethys will be angry if they're hurt again." Demeter said and Poseidon gave a smirk at her, his green eyes glowing. He ran his hand through his raven black hair and then wiped the sweat from his forehead._

"_It wasn't my fault they got hurt last time, Callie nearly impaled her brother with a rose thorn." Poseidon said, the 16 year old saying to his defense._

"_Just make sure they're safe this time." Demeter said and Posedion nodded and then ran after the two children, his blue toga nearly flying up in the back._

_The four talked for a while, Hades telling jokes and making the girls laugh. Though as the hours rolled by and night drew on Olympus, Hades dreaded what he knew would cause Zeus eternal pain._

_Rhea and Zeus entered the Throne Room long after Midnight passed, Rhea's curly blonde hair fell to the floor and her Hazel eyes went from child to child. Her hands resting on the shoulders of Zeus._

_A look of pain came across Zeus' face, he looked at the ground not daring to look up at his older siblings. Tears stinging his eyes as he tried not to let them fall onto the ground._

"_Have you made your choice?" Hades asked, Zeus swallowed hard and looked up at Hades but didn't make eye contact._

"_They're going to be separated." Zeus said and a look of horror spread across Hestia and Hades' faces, but the other two did not know what was happening._

"_You can't do that to them Zeus! They're just _children!_" Hestia said and the tears showed on Zeus' face, Rhea had a smile on her face._

"_It is Zeus' choice, and as the king of the Gods his choice will be followed by his exact orders. Understood." Rhea said and glared at all of her children, Hades growled and returned the glare to his mother._

"_The children will be put on the island of Ogygia, we will cut the island in half and place them on ether sides. A border will be placed around the island to hide it from the view of men and the two will have their memory erased of each other." Zeus said and Hades walked over to him and grabbed his arms and stared into his brother's eyes._

"_Zeus listen to me, you _cannot _do this to them. Just because their father is Atlas does not mean you can punish them for his crimes! We can raise them here with us! They can become Olympians and rule just like us, please Zeus. This is a crime all on its own, you're going to kill them." Hades said and tears streamed down both of the brothers face's._

_Rhea waved her hand and Hades flew back onto the ground with a THUD, Zeus called out to his brother but Rhea held him back._

"_Zeus has declared it and so it shall be carried out. And Hades, you have been banished as the King of the Underworld for all eternity. You will be banned from the contact of the Gods except for meetings, enjoy life without the sun." Rhea waved her hand and bones started to envelope Hades, he cried out for his mother reaching out to her. But the bones covered his hand and when they disappeared Hades had gone with them._

_Rhea turned Zeus around to face her and knelt down so they were at eye level, a horrible grin on her face._

"_You will become a great King, but the first rule you must always remember is that if anyone threatens to take your place you will rid them. Do you understand my favorite son?" Rhea said and Zeus nodded, the tears still streaming down his face. Rhea wiped them away and then left the throne room._

"_Zeus. Please." Hera said as she stepped towards Zeus, he turned around with anger in his eyes and he slapped her across the face._

"_You heard my orders! Carry them out or else I will banish you all to earth to live with the mortals and you shall die as one!" Zeus screamed and then stormed out of the throne room, Hera held her cheek and Demeter wrapped her arms around her._

"_Hades was right. . . It wasn't fair for this burden to be placed on Zeus." Hestia said as she sat back in her throne, staring at the spot were Hades had disappeared. _

Krotos was shot back to the modern world and his breathing was fast, the sun shone through the cracks in the barn and he noticed that the others were already awake.

"W-What happened?" Krotos asked as he stood up, Dallan was brushing the Pegasi as she turned to speak to Krotos.

"You fell asleep and so we decided not to wake you. Raidne already explained to us about the events in the mall and everything, to sum it up Eidyia's son was a lover of Raidne but was murdered by Aphrodite for loving Raidne instead of Aphrodite. So then Raidne became a slave to Eidyia luring men to her mall and Raidne escaped and etc." Dallan said and Krotos seemed to be paying half attention.

"W-Wait, I fell asleep?" Krotos asked and Dallan nodded, though she had a look on her face like Krotos was a little crazy for asking if he fell asleep when all humans did.

"We should be leaving at any time, so you better get yourself cleaned up in our make-shift shower and meet back here." Dallan said and Krotos nodded, he went to the make-shift shower which seemed like a normal camping tent shower.

As he showered the scenes from his memory seemed to already be fading away, though the chilling thought entered his mind as three words entered his mind: _It was you. _

* * *

Alright! Well I hoped you liked my version of what happened in the past and how the Gods looked :3 I really recommend that you review because I really enjoy reading your comments no matter how long they are.

Please ignore any _minor_ spelling mistakes that I might have in there, thanks again for reading this story and I love you all! 3

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	6. Chapter 6

The 7 climbed onto their Pegasi and took off from The Bahamas, Raidne rode with Krotos still and tried to talk to him but his mind kept wandering.

Something about the memory, or more likely a dream, bothered him. The spine chilling thought wouldn't leave his mind, it seemed like he shouldn't _be _here. He should be up on Olympus like Hades had said, he should be an Olympian.

"Look!" Alexander pointed to the ground, a black circle like a scar was spread across the bare land, Krotos guessed they were somewhere in Venezuela or at least in South America.

"Let's fly down and check it out, keep your guards up as we don't know what could be down there." Krotos reminded everyone and they nodded and descended to the large black circle.

The Pegasi had a hard time settling down before they even landed, Krotos and Raidne were nearly thrown off of their Pegasus and Reiner was head butted by his Pegasus.

After they managed to get the Pegasi to calm down a few feet away from the circle and tied to trees, the 7 made their way towards the circle.

At first it looked like a normal black circle, like someone let a fire get out of control but then managed to calm it down. The strange thing was is that there were footprints like someone had been walking around in _only _the circle.

They heard a yelp and all turned, standing at the inside edge of the circle was a teenager boy. He had black curly hair and full white eyes with no pupils. His skin was creamy pale and he wore a black chiton with no shoes.

"Um, is everything a-alright?" Dallan asked as she was standing the closest to the teen.

"W-W-What are you all doing here? I-I thought-I didn't-" He couldn't form words and clung to a long black staff with a red ball at the top for safety. Dallan could tell that if she stood any closer he would swing out and hit her.

"W-We're not here to hurt you, we just came to see the circle." Dallan said is a calm voice, using motions with her hands to reassure him.

"W-Well, I assume you all have some time of Godly blood in you because you're not burning where you stand. T-T-Tell me, Demi-God or-or God?" The teen asked, one by one the Demi-Gods told them what their were, Raidne said a Nymph and Krotos hesitated.

"Never mind what you are," The teen asked to Krotos. He still clung to the staff as if if he let it go then he would be attacked.

His grip loosened on the staff as he held his chest in pain, crouching over in pain using his staff as support.

Dallan tried to step closer to him but he stepped back and shook his head, warning her that if she came closer then she _would _get hurt.

The ground in front of the teen started to shake slightly, and the dirt was moved to form one word: _PAIN. _

"Pain. . . Pain. . ." Raidne mumbled, Krotos didn't think it meant anything. He could clearly tell the teenager _was _in pain and wondered why he needed to write it out.

"Acheron!" Raidne shouted out and the teen nodded, standing straight and letting out a breath. Sweat covered his pained face.

"You can't be serious." Skyler said and the teen shrugged his shoulders.

"That's my name, God of the River Acheron that flows through the underworld. You didn't think that there wasn't an actual _person _that didn't _rule _over the river?" Acheron said and the 7 all exchanged looks.

"Typical. It's like calling the ocean Poseidon and not thinking that there was a _GOD _who ruled over it." Acheron muttered to himself as he sat crossed-legged on the black dirt.

"We're sorry that we didn't know. . . But what are you _doing _here exactly?" Krotos asked, walking over to Dallan.

"This is one of the spots that the River flows under, I come here every now and then to clear my thoughts. It's nice to be in the sun, to bad Hades can't enjoy it." Acheron said and fell back, staring up at the sky like he was trying to ignore them.

"So you just come up here, whenever you want?" Reiner asked, joining Krotos and Dallan.

"Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm _forced _to stay down in the underworld." Acheron said, still laying down and staring at the rolling clouds.

Something clicked inside Krotos and Cyrus' brain, they both spoke at the same time.

"Do you know anything about Hades' son Leon?" They both said, standing over Acheron so they caste shadows.

"I might, what do you want with him?" Acheron said and sat up, his staff appearing at his side and he gripped it tightly.

"We're trying to find him, and we think we might have a lead on where he is. But we just need some more information." Krotos said, the dream/memory replaying itself in his mind and Rhea's cold eyes staring at him.

"Ah, well. Leon is a powerful child of Hades, and there's a lot of people who would kill to get their hands on him for his power-" He gave a glance to Krotos before continuing on.

"-If you're looking for him then he'll be in Greece, most likely near Zeus's temple." Acheron said and stood up, using his staff as support and standing on one leg as a look of pain washed over him.

"Why would he be there?" Cyrus asked.

"You sure ask a lot of questions. Well, for one his temple is very important but because it hasn't been used for so long Zeus never pays attention to it and it's a perfect place to make a sacrifice. Whoever kidnapped Leon wants to sacrifice him for something _**BIG." **_Acheron said and the pain subsided, letting him stand on both feet.

He looked down at his golden watch and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Well, looks like you all took up my earthly time. If you'd like to see me again meet back here in 5 months." Acheron said and a hole opened up from under him and he fell in, before any of the 7 could glance down into it it disappeared.

"Now we know where to go, but how are we going to cross the ocean? Using just Pegasi isn't going to get us there very fast, and they'll get tired to easily. We need a ship of some kind." Dallan said and the group nodded, but Cyrus spoke up with another idea.

"Sense Leon is a Son of Hades, maybe Hades wouldn't mind us going through the underworld and making our way towards Greece from under ground?" Cyrus asked, he looked uncomfortable with the idea as he was a Son of Zeus.

"That might be crazy enough to work, but does anyone know an entrance to the underworld in South America?" Skyler asked and looked around, no one seemed to know anything until a light bulb lit up inside Krotos' brain.

"If we're standing above the river Acheron, why not just head down now?" Krotos said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

After a few glances and whispers, the group decided it would be best to go underground. Raidne didn't seem that comfortable and stayed close to Reiner, Krotos wondered how they became so close so fast.

Cyrus, Krotos and Reiner combined their strength to try to open a crack in the ground, and to their luck they managed to split the earth. Before any of them could gather their supplies from the Pegasi the ground gave way and took them with it.

Screams and shouts came from the group, Raidne clung onto Reiner's arm while Dallan hung onto Alexander's arm and Skyler onto Cyrus' arm. Leaving Krotos to fall alone.

What seemed like a forever fall, the sound of a River could be heard from below them. As it came into view rather fast Krotos remembered it was the river of pain and called to the others to warn them, then the group fell into the ice cold water that stung like a thousand bee stings.

Krotos was under water and could see the feet of the others kicking as they broke the surface and tried to swim to shore, but Krotos couldn't move his legs to swim as if he was paralyzed. His chest started to burn and his lungs felt like they were going to explode.

Black spots started to dot his vision as he felt himself being carried away by the river, as a last chance to get air he pushed himself with his arms and managed to barely break the surface getting a small gasp of air before being sucked back in.

Memories started to flood into him as the water flowed into his lungs, but none of them brought joy to him and only pain. Being separated from his sister, nearly being killed by the Gods. Monsters chasing him around and his being alone, if he wasn't under water he was sure that the others would see him crying right now.

As the darkness almost blocked out any vision he felt a tug on his shirt as someone grabbed him from behind and lifted him up out of the water and onto the black glassy shore, he coughed out water and his vision slowly started to return.

The person standing over him was to familiar for even _him _to forget, black shaggy hair and black empty eyes with sickly pale skin and a black toga on with a silver waist band. Hades the King of the Underworld stood over Krotos.

"H-H-Hades?" Krotos coughed out, staring into the black eyes of the King of the Underworld.

"It's been a while Krotos, a few eons if I'm not incorrect." Hades said with a hallow and empty voice, as if any emotion he had was taken away many many centuries ago.

"I-I guess it has. . . B-But what are you d-doing here?" Krotos coughed as he stood up, picking out the pieces of glass in his palms.

"I felt a life-form entering my domain and decided to see what it was, sometimes demigods manage to find their way here time to time and animals too. But I never thought _you _would come here." Hades said, a hint of joy in his voice. Krotos barely managed to sense it, as it was rare for Hades to have deep emotions.

"Well, the reason why we came here was to see if you would let us pass through the underworld to Greece. . . To find your Son Leon." Krotos asked, not looking into Hades' eyes.

"Ah yes, I've heard that Leon was kidnapped not to long ago. If you _truly _are going there to save him, I will grant you safe permission. But if I catch any glimpse of falter or doubt then you'll be a permanent resident here, understand?" Hades asked and Krotos nodded, just then the rest of the demigods managed to catch up to Krotos.

"Krotos! We thought you were a goner!" Skyler said and Krotos shrugged.

"I would've been if it wasn't for Ha-" Though when Krotos turned Hades wasn't there anymore, only two faintly foot prints where in the glassy shore.

"-Hands. My hands. I managed to grab hold of the shore at the last second." Krotos quickly said, the group didn't seem to catch the falter in his voice and Krotos gave a silent sigh.

"Before we head on, we need to stop by Hades' castle to ask for permission." Cyrus said, he didn't seem comfortable in the underworld. Being a Son of Zeus this was his _least _favorite place to be.

"Y-Yeah, I guess we should." Krotos said, he didn't want to tell them that Hades had 'saved' him from drowning. But he didn't want them to have to walk all the way to his palace, then again if he told them that Hades had saved him they would start to ask to many questions he didn't have the answers to.

"Hades castle should be that way, towards the little specks of light that I assume belong to Persephone's Garden." Reiner said and they all nodded and started over towards the specks, Krotos stayed a little ways behind the group to stay out of any conversations. He was starting to doubt if it was really safe for him to be around them, with memories slowly coming back to him and with his past. He didn't feel like he should be here, he felt like a danger to them. . .

* * *

Alrighty! Another chapter is finished, I am sorry if it seems a little confusing to you guys and if you want me to explain anything more please let me know and I will make sure to include it in the chapter.

I LOVE it that you guys reviewed! I loved reading everything you guys had to say about the previous chapters and it makes me feel so good that you guys actually read my chapters and enjoy them :D.

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	7. Chapter 7

Hades sat on his throne, staring at the white flames dancing in the black fireplace. Pictures stood on the mantle and were kept there by vines specially created by Persephone to make _sure _Hades didn't throw away the pictures.

He couldn't stop himself from going over to the fire place and staring at the photos, the flames didn't bother him at all. They were ice cold, but he enjoyed the cold. He had gotten so used to the cold of the darkness down in the underworld that heat was to intense for him.

The first picture was of him and Persephone sitting in a white and black rose patch holding hands, wide smiles on their faces and a black rose in Persephone's hand.

The second one was Hades laughing at a joke Hestia had told, he looked like he was going to fall off his throne because he was laughing so hard.

The third one was Zeus with a huge smile on his face as a child, Hades looked to be 14 in mortal years and was giving Zeus a piggy back ride.

The last one was of Hades, Poseidon and Zeus as children standing at the edge of Olympus making goofy faces at Hera who's back was turned to them.

A small glint of guilt rose up out of Hades' heart, he quickly dismissed the emotion and returned to his throne. Running his hand through the cold fire and playing with it in his hand before it disappeared.

As he stared at the flames, they seemed to form into memories of the past. Memories that Hades thought he had forgotten, but as he stared at the flames he drifted off into the past.

_When the rushing noise of the wind subsided and Hades sat alone on the ground, he saw nothing around him but darkness. He could only see a few feet in front of him and could hear wails and cries of spirits drifting._

_He stood up and his heart was racing, he was utterly alone with no one to company him. But the fear was quickly replaced by hatred and anger, he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. He let out an angry yell and all the noise stopped, as if the spirits knew they were in the presence of a God._

_Hades walked through the empty land, his vision clearing letting him see clear as day. Every where he stepped the ground shook and cracked, he'd move his hands in different motions and the ground would obey. Moving the courses of Rivers and creating buildings and palaces._

_He created Paradise and Punishment, sending the spirits to where they belonged and silenced their wails and cries. He had power, he was the _king _down here. No one could tell him what to do, he could create life if he simply wanted to._

_Though the anger never left, with every new wave of hate he created something else. A three headed dog he called Cerberus, A ferry man who he named Charon that brought souls to be judged. A final wave of mixed emotions broke through and nearly made Hades insane, he spun in a circle breaking the ground around him and causing it to collapse._

_Fire and lava flowed out from the cracks in the side of the cliff around the circle of land, filling the bottom up to the center and creating light. Hades clenched his hands and then threw them up in the air, the ground shook as if it was going to break like the earth earlier but instead large black collums rose up out of the ground and started to form a castle._

_When the castle was finished and the ground settled, Hades looked around at the underworld he had created. A thin layer of fog hung over head with streams of faint light breaking through shining down on various parts of the underworld, feeling satisfied Hades entered his castle and the large doors shut behind him._

"Um, Lord Hades?" A small voice and a poke brought Hades out of his day dream, he turned to see a small child standing next to his throne. Her eyes were big and red and her black hair was braided back and nearly touched the floor, her skin was pale like Hades and she wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans and no shoes.

"What is it Angelos?" Hades said in a tired voice and sat up straight, stretching and cracking his knuckles.

"You have some visitors, should I let them in or send them on their way?" Angelos asked, her small voice hardly higher then a whisper.

"Yes yes, let them in. I'm expecting a guest, send the demigods to the garden but bring Krotos here." Hades replied and Angelos nodded, running off to the door the sound of her little footsteps echoing through the castle.

Hades could hear voices talking and a shout of protest, but after a roar and a few yelps the voices quieted and Angelos returned to the throne room with Krotos.

Angelos whispered something to Krotos and then pinned a white rose to his shirt and left, Krotos looked around the throne room and his gaze stopped at the pictures on the mantle.

"Welcome Krotos, I assume you've had a safe journey so far?" Hades asked as he walked over to Krotos who's gaze settled upon Hades.

"I guess so. Why did you want me here?" Krotos asked, Hades could tell from Krotos' eyes that he was confused. His memory had been stolen from him and there was nothing Hades could do, but he could at least try to _help _Krotos remember.

"Who are they?" Krotos asked before Hades could speak, Hades turned around to see what Krotos was pointing at. On the back wall by a flower box where four pictures hanging above a different colored rose, Hades gave a small grin and led Krotos over to the pictures.

"These are my children, Bianca, Nico and Leon. The fourth one is Persephone's Daughter Amelia." Hades said, the white rose below Bianca's picture was starting to wilt. The black rose below Nico's picture had no thorns on it, the white/black rose below Leon's picture was standing taller then the rest and the black and white polka-dot rose below Amelia's was only a small bud.

"That reminds me. I came to ask permission to cross through the underworld to get to Greece, I know I have already asked you. But do you mind me asking again?" Krotos asked, tapping his fingers together nervously. A habit that he still hadn't broken after so many eons.

Hades placed a hand on Krotos' shoulder and gave him a nod, a smile poking at the edges of his mouth. Hades hadn't felt so _kind_ in the past few centuries, but with Krotos here he felt something stur inside of him. Almost as if old feelings were reviving.

"T-Thanks, I'll go tell the others-"

"L-L-Lord Hades! The demigods are gone! I'm afraid the Lampads might of gotten to them!" Angelos ran in, her face red from running and she was breathing fast.

"I thought they were destroyed." Hades muttered under his breath, he strode past Krotos and left the throne room and headed to the garden, Krotos and Angelos followed behind him. Just as Angelos had said the demigods were no where to be seen, and there were a few glasses laying on the ground.

Hades growled and clenched his hand, if he would've _known _that the Lampads were going to seduce the demigods he wouldn't of sent them to Persephone's garden. After the incident with Amelia he didn't want the past to repeat itself.

"Come Krotos, Angelos I want you to get Chubby and meet us at the Lampads lair alright?" Hades said and Angelos ran off, leaving Hades and Krotos to head down a small path that cut through the garden and down to a large rocky hill.

"Chubby?" Krotos asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Angelos named him, he was a hellhound that she found near the River Styx and decided to keep him." Hades replied, even though he barely had any emotion he believed he would give a laugh.

He stopped suddenly and put his hand out to stop Krotos who gave an _OOF _and stumbled back.

"We're here. But be on guard, the Lampads are seductive Nymphs that prey on young mortals and demigods. They live off of love and impure thoughts." Hades said, pulling out a black skull earring with blue eyes and pierced Krotos' right ear.

"GAH! What the heck?!" Krotos said, tears stinging his eyes as he held his ear in pain.

"This will protect you from their charm. But you _must _play along in order to save your friends, if we're not to late then hopefully you'll find them still slightly sane and not indulged with the Lampads." Hades said and took a step to the side, letting Krotos head to a cave opening.

_**A/N: We're switching to Krotos' point of view at the moment, just to let all you lovely folk know.**_

Krotos shook as he neared the cave opening, he could hear laughter and soft silky smooth voices talking. Even _with _the earring Krotos could still feel the magic, it wasn't _impossible _to resist but it _was _hard.

Before he even stepped into the cave he felt tugging at his arms, two female Lampads were holding each of his arms and were purring like cats.

_Makes sense after all. _Krotos thought, cats were smooth creatures but they could turn on you at any moment.

They Lampads seemed to be twins, they both had curly blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Their skin was white like sand and they both wore long white dresses with low V necks and the side of their dress was cut up to the middle of their thigh.

"Welcome traveler, I assume you must be weary after such a long journey here. Why don't you join us for a relaxing evening?" They both said in harmony, even though he had the earring Krotos had to remind himself that these Nymphs were _evil. _He played along with them and acted like he had already succumbed to their charm.

A smirk spread across their faces as they led him into the cave, though the further he entered the more it seemed to turn into a spa. With Japanese style screen doors separating the rooms though letting him see their shadows.

Even from the shadows Krotos could tell who was who, luckily they hadn't indulged themselves yet. But Krotos didn't know how much time was left before the Lampads got what they wanted.

The twins pulled him along and turned a corner and headed down a hallway with more screen doors, these screens were darker and Krotos _could _see faint shadows, but the scenes were gruesome. Blood splattered on one of the screens and a scream echoed through the hallway, Krotos tried to block the noise out but he couldn't get the scene out of his head. But he assumed that _this _is where the Lampads got what they wanted.

"So, where are we going?" Krotos asked, trying to sound excited. It wasn't hard because he could feel himself slipping into their magic web. But with the help of the earring he managed to stay in the middle and sane.

"Somewhere _special." _They said and giggled, Krotos hoped they weren't _already _going to kill him. Though if they were seducing Nymphs then they must have certain stages they go through.

They entered through two large and black screen doors, sitting on a Japanese style bed was a woman dressed in a silky long blue dress with thin straps. Her black hair was hanging freely and a hint of pleasure gleamed in her purple eyes. Her red lips curled into a smile as she stood up, stepping down from the raised platform she walked across the marble floor. Her bare feet making hardly any noise at all.

She waved her hand and the two twins left through the black screen door, closing it behind them and leaving Krotos and the woman alone.

"I see you're young and tired, may I ask your name?" The woman asked, her voice full of silky smoothness. Charm-speak rolling off of it and hitting Krotos like a blow to the head.

"Uh-um-" Krotos swallowed hard, the earring didn't seem to be working and he was starting to sweat.

"It's no problem. I'm Orphne, nice to meet you." She said, standing right in front of him and staring into his eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him, her hand fiddling with his earring. Krotos couldn't resist the urge to kiss her back, though the spine chilling thought entered Krotos' mind: _She knows. _

He pushed her back with a look of fear on his face, she didn't seem surprised and held the earring in her hand. She had pulled it off when Krotos pushed her away and now he had no protection.

A smirk curled its way onto her perfectly painted face, she looked at him with chilling eyes and crushed the earring in her hand.

"Sense you can see what we really are, there's no need to keep you alive _Krotos. _Though sense your friends are still oblivious to their surroundings I'll let the Lampads play with them a little more." Orphne said, giving a wicked smile showing fangs.

Krotos took a step back and placed his hand on the screen door, ready to run at any given time.

"Where do you think _you're _going? You can't leave yet, you'll miss the best part!" Orphne said and claws grew from her finger nails, her hair had fallen in front of her face so Krotos couldn't see her. She threw her head back and her face wasn't beautiful anymore, it was a twisted demonic face.

Krotos busted through the screen doors and ran down the hallway, he could hear Orphne running after him and his heart pounded.

_You are a God Krotos, she is nothing but a puny Nymph. _A voice entered his mind, it wasn't _his _voice though. It was a female voice.

Krotos slowed down until he was standing still, something inside him stirred and he looked down at his hands. He _WAS _a God, he had power, he could beat Orphne. _He could win. _

He spun around and grabbed Orphne's face, just like he had back at Camp Half-Blood with the Ares boy. Orphne clawed at Krotos but the wounds healed themselves, Krotos' eyes seemed to glow and he clenched his teeth in anger.

"You puny Nymph," Krotos voice was deep and powerful. Causing the ground to shake. "You dare defy a God? You shall be executed for your crime, say goodbye." With one move Orphne's head was crushed and blood rolled down Krotos' arm, he dropped her body onto the ground and turned to face the other Nymphs.

With a wave of his hand all the Nymphs collapsed to the ground, their throats being crushed and causing them to suffocate.

Krotos let anyone who was still alive escape, he erased any memory of the events from mortals minds and from his friends. He didn't want them to know what he really was, he wanted them to think he was a demigod.

One by one he blinded his friends with mist so they couldn't see Krotos' true self. They would see normal red blood instead of Ichor. They wouldn't be able to see his powers and they would _never _find out what he was.

He led them out of the cave and over towards Hades, Krotos was back to his 'normal' self now and he was glad that his friends hadn't been killed or violated.

_**A/N: Alright folks, now we're switching back to Hades point of view! :D**_

Hades had been waiting outside the cave for an hour, he was starting to worry about Krotos. Sure Krotos' _friends _were in the cave too, but Hades didn't care so much for them.

He nearly jumped out of his skin with joy when he saw Krotos coming from the cave with his friends, though he couldn't show emotion he knew that he would be smiling right now.

Hades noticed a certain aura about Krotos now, it seemed that he finally realized that he was a God. True that not _all _of his memories had returned to him at least Krotos knew that he wasn't a weak mortal or a minor demigod.

"I'm glad to see you're alright." Hades said, Krotos gave a nod. His friends were a little out of it but it didn't bother Hades, he was glad that Krotos' friends wouldn't remember any of this. And most importantly remember meeting Hades.

"You and your friends may rest at the palace until morning, even though I know you don't sleep. I still have a room waiting for you." Hades said as they entered the palace, the throne room was still the same accept for Angelos who was passed out on the throne with Chubby sleeping next to her.

"Looks like someone forgot to come." Krotos said with a small smile, he picked up Angelos and she drooled on his shoulder.

"I'll take her up to her room. . . Thanks again Hades." Krotos said as him and his friends left the throne room and went up stairs. Hades sat down on his throne and let out a sigh.

With Persephone gone the palace was always empty, accept for the occasional noise from Angelos. But seeing Krotos reminded Hades of a better time, eons and eons ago when everything was _perfect. _Before his mother Rhea stepped in and destroyed Hades perfect world.

With a growl Hades threw his cup into the white flames, it froze and then shattered sending glass everywhere. Hades just closed his eyes and day-dreamed like he always did, the only thing he wanted in his Godly life but knew he could never get, was to have his happy family back. . . . .

* * *

Alright guys! I hope you enjoyed the little switch up with the POVs. A user actually requested I changed it to Hades POV and I really liked the idea! It was fun to work with Hades, I wanted to show you guys his tender side and that he actually _did _have feelings and wasn't the cold hearted God we all know.

If you _didn't _notice we went a little riskay in this chapter, though it wasn't _too _much I hope. If you wanted to know more about the Lampads, they're underworld Nymphs (originally) created to lure spirits to the underworld if they wouldn't cooperate. But over eons they became crazy and grew a thirst and lust for Love and blood, so they lured _mortals _and _Gods _to their lair and went all lovey dovey and then killed them. Etc. Etc.

Thanks again for the reviews, I know I've said this before but I LOVE LOVE _LOVE_ reading your reviews :3. Please review again about your thoughts and anything that you liked.

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter.


	8. Chapter 8

Krotos was laying down on the soft black bed in his quiet room, the red fire burning in the fireplace making the room warm. The 'house' maid Marcaria had taken Krotos' dirty clothes to wash them so he was left in his boxers.

He didn't need to sleep so he just sat up right with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling . White stars danced along the ceiling as if to replicate the sky up above, it was kinda nice. But it made Krotos wish he was on the surface, he wondered if this is how Hades felt somewhat connected to the world.

Even though he was a God, he still had mortal emotions. Guilt was slowly taking him over as he let his mind wander, pulling the thin blanket up to his waist he let out a sigh. How could he ever tell his friends what he was?

Before he knew it Krotos had drifted off into a memory, now that he knew he was a God he seemed to be remembering more and more. He hoped that he would regain _all _his memories, but was afraid to remember what he was like.

_Krotos was on an island, watching as a powerful force split the island in two. The Volcano remained on one part of the island with the thick forest and wild life while the other part of the island was more peaceful and less dangerous._

_A child appeared on each part of the island, the boy and girl he had seen from his earlier memory. Now Krotos knew that _he _was the young boy, but he couldn't remember who the girl was. He assumed it was his sister._

_His vision changed to the boy, the boy was sitting down near the bottom of the Volcano with blood shot eyes and a runny nose. Krotos assumed that the boy had been crying, but he couldn't remember _why.

"_I hate all of you!" The boy shouted, standing up and staring at the sky._

"_You were supposed to be my friends! I will _never _forgive you!" The boy shouted while crying, he ran off into the forest and Krotos followed him. The boy didn't know where he was going but only knew that he had to _run.

_After what seemed like hours the boy came to a stop at the edge of the forest staring out at the water, he didn't leave the forest and stayed at the treeline._

_Walking along the beach was a young boy, he seemed to look about 14 in mortal years and had short light blue curly hair and navy blue eyes. He had a surfer tan and wore a navy blue toga with no sandals._

"D_e_l_p_h_i_n_." Krotos and the boy said at the same time, the boy ran out from the tree line and hugged Delphin. Delphin was a little shocked but returned the hug with a smile on his face._

"_Hey there youngster, what are you doing on my island?" Delphin asked, the boy didn't answer and just sniffed._

_Delphin picked him up and gave him a piggy-back ride while he continued to walk along the beach, after half an hour the boy started to ask Delphin a few questions. When the sun started to set Delphin took the boy to a small shack in the forest._

Krotos was brought back to the modern world when the door to his room opened, the door handle gave a loud _CLICK _and the door slowly opened.

Dallan walked in and rubbed her eyes sleepily, Krotos guessed she was ether sleep walking or got lost while returning from the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Dallan realized where she was, her eyes went wide and her face turned red. Krotos' face turned red also, he wrapped the blanket around his waist like a towel and stood up.

"A-Are you lost?" Krotos asked, Dallan didn't speak and she just stared at Krotos.

"Um-Uh yeah I-I just k-kinda took a-a few w-wrong t-turns." Dallan said and turned to leave but tripped on the area rug and fell down.

Krotos rushed over and caught her before she fell, he helped her up and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Dallan opened her mouth to say something but only a tiny squeak came out and she rushed out of the room.

"Being a God is weird." Krotos said and locked the door before heading back over to his bed, he stared at the ceiling a little while longer before drifting off to a light nap.

"Krotos! Krotos!" Krotos opened his eyes to Marcaria poking him in the face. His clothes were sitting at the end of the bed and Krotos yawned.

"Everyone else is already up, you slept in late." Marcaria said as Krotos slipped on his shirt and zipped up his jeans.

"I fell asleep?" Krotos asked and he fixed his hair, looking in the full length mirror Krotos had finally gotten a good look at what he looked like.

His cinnamon hair touched his shoulders and his big almond colored eyes stared back at him, his tan was started to fade slightly and he could tell that he had a six-pack.

Krotos continued to look at himself, it was a little strange to see himself. A flash of a memory showed that he had never actually _seen _himself.

He turned and exited the room, Marcaria followed behind him and he hopped while he slipped on his boots.

The others were sitting down on two benches outside of the palace, when Krotos came they all stood up and were ready to go. Krotos noticed Dallan blush when their eyes met.

"Alright, seems like everyone is here and sense Hades granted us permission we should hurry and head towards Greece. If we follow the River Styx it should be the fastest way to Greece." Cyrus said and everyone nodded, everyone climbed onto skeleton horses that Hades had given them for easier travel.

Raidne rode with Reiner instead of Krotos but Krotos didn't really mind all that much, he could tell that Reiner and Raidne had something going on ever sense the mall incident.

As they rode along, the journey was getting a little boring. Krotos drifted off into another memory without reazling.

_Krotos was older now, he looked to be about 14 and he was strong for a 14 year old. He was sitting on a rock near a small waterfall Iris Messaging a girl._

"_I wish we could see each other." The girl said, Krotos knew her voice but didn't know her name._

"_I know Callie. But the water between our islands is magical, we've tried it before and failed. It's just not meant to be." The boy said and Callie sighed, the Iris message was broken and a spine chilling voice rang through the air._

"_**I can help you see your sister." **__The voice said and the boy turned around to see a woman standing in front of him, but she was made out of earth and was wearing a grass gown. Her eyes were closed and her image was hazy._

"_Can you really?" The boy asked and the woman nodded, she held out her hand and the boy stood up._

"_**The only thing I request is **_**you." **_The woman said and the boy nodded, taking her hand and her lips curled into a smirk._

"_**Welcome to the army, General Krotos." **__The woman said and Krotos wanted to call out to his younger self to run. The boy stood still and his eyes turned from their normal almond color to a creamy white color. He fell onto his knees while he still held the woman's hand._

"_**Even the **_**Gods **_**don't have your kind of power." **__The woman said and earth started to envelope the boy. Krotos tried to grab his younger self but his hand went through his younger self like he was trying to grab air._

_Within a blink the woman and the boy were gone, leaving two black marks on the ground were they once stood._

Krotos opened his eyes and let out a deep breath, Dallan was riding next to him and gave him a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" Dallan asked and went to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he swatted her hand away and gritted his teeth.

"Don't touch me." Krotos said and didn't look at Dallan, she had a look of hurt on her face and she looked on ahead. Sniffing and moving away from Krotos.

Krotos knew now that he _was _a danger, he had sided with the _enemy. _How could he _forget _something like that? How could he forget something _so _important about his past?

Krotos ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh, looking over at Dallan she was now riding by Skyler and they were talking. Skyler kept nodding while Dallan spoke.

"I'm just like any other God. . . Selfish and Dangerous." Krotos muttered and wanted to scream in anger but kept his feelings inside.

* * *

Alrighty! Just a short filler chapter about Krotos' past, and a little scene with Dallan and Krotos :3.

Thanks again for reviewing, I love it a lot! :D. Also if you have any comments about couples or pairings please let me know, don't be afraid to share you ideas or anything ether!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD. CONTENT INCLUDES KISSING AND REVEALING CLOTHING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND CARRY ON AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

The ride seemed to carry on forever, the horses never got tired because they were practically immortal. But when the seven had fallen asleep the horses continued on like they knew the route. Krotos stayed awake though and watched the scenery change and the souls drifting along moaning and wailing.

Krotos decided to try to drift back into his memories, if he could somehow unlock them one by one then maybe he could finally figure out everything and remember who he _truly _was instead of the person he _thought _he was.

_Krotos saw his younger self standing motionless in an empty room, he was dressed in a white outfit like a prison uniform and had the numbers #OOO on the sleeve._

_There was a single bed and a toilet on the wall and that was it, 3 walls were made of concrete while the 4__th__ wall was made of glass. Two teenagers stood in front of the 'cell' with clip boards and were writing stuff down._

_The same woman from before was standing in front of the teenagers, but this time she had a more human like appearance._

"_Why is he just _standing _there?" One of the teenagers asked._

"_He's waiting for orders, waiting to kill. But he isn't _ready, _a few more days of training and he'll be put out on the field." The woman replied._

"_But he's just a young God, how is he going to do anything?" The other teenager asked._

"_He's perfect for luring Demigods to the sacrificial table, most importantly female demigods. What better way then to charm them?" The woman said and the teenagers nodded, the three left the boy alone in the cell._

_Krotos turned to look at himself, placing his hand on the glass. The boy had tears streaming down his face but he wasn't sniffing or breathing different. The only thing was his creamy white eyes that held no emotion._

"_If I'd only known." Krotos said and let out a sigh, he heard a tap on the glass and looked up to see himself staring into his eyes with his hand on the other side of the glass where Krotos' hand was._

"_I. Am. Not. Bad." The boy said and turned around and slid to the floor, burying his face in his knees but not making a sound._

Krotos returned to the present and growled, he could never hold a memory for a long time which annoyed him greatly.

Krotos felt something tug at his waist and looked down to see two arms wrapped around him, he turned around to see Dallan sound asleep behind him.

"Cyrus, when did Dallan get here?" Krotos whispered to Cyrus who was riding next to him and was the only other one awake.

"Her horse crumbled to dust and she was the closest one next to you so we put her on your horse." Cyrus said and Krotos gave an _oh _and then returned his attention to the path ahead of them.

The were following the River Styx which gave off an un-easy aura of hate and didn't bother Krotos all that much but he didn't know about the others, Dallan's grip tightened around his waist as if she was having a nightmare.

Multiple spirits would try to come over to the group but the horses would scare them away, a few Hellhounds spotted them and tried to attack but the horses scared them away also. Krotos wondered how skeleton horses could scare off such big monsters.

It wasn't long before they came to a fork in the road, but the horses took the right path without even stopping. Krotos saw on a small sign with an arrow that Greece was on the right path, he let out a small sigh and was glad that the horses at least _knew _where they were going.

It seemed like forever until a view of the exit in the distance made Krotos perk up, though the sudden joy was cut short by a roar.

All the demigods woke up and it didn't take long to snap out of their sleepiness, standing in front of the group was a pack of Hellhounds. But these Hellhounds were different, they were bigger and had snow white fur and bright blue eyes.

They tried to turn around but more Hellhounds were blocking their path, they were surrounded and had no escape.

A sword appeared in Krotos' hand as he prepared to fight, Dallan's Scimitar appeared in her hand and they slowly got off the horse which crumbled to dust.

The hellhounds all attacked at once, destroying the horses and clawing at the demigods. They managed to fight them off for a little while but they just kept coming, Krotos noticed that the group wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

While Krotos was distracted one of the hellhounds swiped him and he went flying, landing on the hard ground and hitting his head on the blunt side of a rock.

Before Krotos blacked out he saw the hellhounds drag him and his out cold friends further away from the exit and set them against a pole to stand them up. As Krotos' vision blurred further he saw the faint outline of a person standing in front of him and pouring blue dust over him, and then he blacked out.

The sound of soft music playing woke Krotos, he sat up and rubbed his head in pain. When he opened his eyes he jumped a little.

Dallan was sitting on the edge of the bed, but she was older. Like she had suddenly aged to 19, her hair was longer and she was taller. She wore a long silky blue lingerie dress that had a low V neck and lacy lingerie underwear.

Krotos wrapped a blanket around her frantically, trying to cover her up.

"Krotos what are you doing?" Dallan asked, staring at him with a confused look.

"You're practically naked!" Krotos replied, though as he looked around the room it looked like a honeymoon retreat.

"Well, sense we just got married yesterday and we're on our honeymoon. _And _it's nighttime, I assumed wearing my pajamas to bed was appropriate." Dallan replied and took the blanket off of her and placed it on the bed.

A breeze from the window made Krotos shiver a little, he then realized that all he had on was Pajama bottoms. This made Krotos blush and he jumped off the bed and closed the window, noticing that far far in the distance was a strip of land that had millions of bright lights all along the shore.

"W-Where _am _I?" Krotos asked, mostly to himself and didn't except Dallan to reply.

"Rio de Janeiro, well, more like off the _coast _of Rio de Janeiro on a private island." Dallan said as she stood behind Krotos wrapping her arms around his waist.

Krotos took her arms off of him and turned around to face her, yes she was beautiful and he admitted it. But something was _wrong _here, just a few moments ago he was in the underworld being attacked by hellhounds and now he was married on his honeymoon with _Dallan?!_

"I have two questions to ask." Krotos said as he went over to the bed, trying to keep his distance from Dallan.

"Question One. Do you know what and _who _I am?" Krotos asked and Dallan gave a small chuckle as if the question was a joke.

"Of course! You're an average 19 year old man who happens to be my husband. If you would like me to add more detail we met at a summer camp when we were 14 and then you proposed to me when we were 18. We got married yesterday and now we're here, enjoying a _relaxing _evening _together _and _alone._" Dallan said as she sat down next to Krotos, he scooted away from her and shook his head.

"Second Question. Are you sure?" Krotos asked and Dallan nodded, scooting closer to Krotos.

"Positive." Dallan said and french kissed Krotos, for a few seconds Krotos returned the kiss but then pushed her away and got off the bed. Walking over to the window again and trying to collect his thoughts.

"Krotos, stop acting like a confused kid. We're _married, _it's _our _honeymoon. Just _please _try to enjoy it while it lasts?" Dallan said, Krotos turned to see the look of concern in her eyes. She tapped the spot next to her on the bed and Krotos wanted to scream in anger and confusion.

Dallan gave a sigh and got off the bed, walking over to Krotos and giving him a kiss.

"Let's go take a stroll alright?" Dallan said and Krotos nodded, Dallan slipped her hand into Krotos' and they left the bedroom and headed through the grand kitchen and living room to the shore.

_**A/N: Alright folks, from here on we're going to be switching through the point of views of all the members of the group. Hopefully you don't get to bored ^-^ (Dallan's is Next)**_

Dallan woke with a start, her heart racing and sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"Dallan! Time to get up for the big day!" Dallan's father called as he opened the door to her bedroom.

"Dad?" Dallan asked as she sat up in her bed, swinging her legs over the side with a look of confusion on her face.

"Why do you look so surprised? I'm sure you would've wanted your mother to wake you up but she's busy trying to get Lian ready for the wedding." Her father said as he stood in the doorway, Dallan must've had a look of shock on her face and her father sat down next to her on the bed.

"I know you're probably a little jitty and jumbled as it _is _your wedding day, but try to have a smile alright? I'm sure Krotos doesn't want his bride to be re-thinking about getting married." Her father said and gave her a kiss on her forehead and then left the room.

"_Wedding?!" _Dallan said out loud in shock, she closed her door and locked it. When she stepped back she couldn't _believe _who she saw in the mirror.

Dallan was _tall, _she was thin and her hair was down to her waist. On the calender next to her door it was marked that April 17th was the wedding day, which happened to be today. Her birthday was a month ago and she had turned 19.

"Oh no, oh no, _OH NO." _Dallan held her head and fell back onto her bed, how could she be getting married? She was _just _14 a few hours ago, and now she was getting married to _Krotos. _

A small hint of glee made its way into her heart as she thought about marrying Krotos, but she quickly dismissed it and got up. If she was going to get married, she might as well pull through as best as she could.

She started putting on her wedding dress with the help of Lian, Dallan's dress was short sleeved with a heart neck line with buttons running down her back, lace flowed throughout the dress and it continued to the bottom of her mermaid dress.

"Are you ready?" Lian asked as she handed Dallan her earring.

"Not really. But go downstairs before you're late alright?" Dallan said and Lian nodded, running out of the room and down to the backyard were the ceremony was taking place.

As the music started to play and Dallan walked down the stairs to meet her father, the butterflies in her stomach became worse and she felt like she couldn't go through with it.

They exited through the sliding glass doors and everyone stood up, as she slowly walked down the isle Krotos stood at the end in his tux. A smile on his face as he watched Dallan, the bridesmaids all wore blue short sleeved dresses and all looked excited.

As Dallan stepped onto the slightly raised platform and Krotos took her hands, all her worries melted away as she stared into his almond eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." The words flurried through her mind, had he already spoken? The time flied so fast for Dallan.

Krotos kissed Dallan softly and she returned the kiss, everyone around them cheered but Dallan drowned out the noise. Listening to her heart and Krotos' heart beats, for a few moments everything seemed _perfect._

_**A/N: Alright, now we're moving into Cyrus' point of view! **_

Cyrus opened his eyes to find himself in the backseat of a car, a woman was sitting in the passenger seat and a man was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Ah Cyrus you're awake! Just in time too, we're approaching your grandmothers house." The woman said, Cyrus recognized her voice. Tears were nearly brought to his eyes, his mother was _alive. _

The man in the drivers seat must've been his step-father Andrew. And sitting next to Cryus was his sister, she was about 12 years old and was staring out the window.

Everyone was _alive, _no one had died on the plane that day Cyrus had his temper. They were sitting here in the car, making it safely to his grandmothers house. Where they were _supposed _to go before the plane crashed.

"Mom?" Cyrus asked, the word made his heart skip a beat. He hadn't used the word in so long, he just wanted to hug her and say he was so sorry for everything.

"Yes Cyrus?" His mother replied, slipping her knitting supplies into her purse as the car came to a stop and the engine went silent.

"Um, Never mind." Cyrus said as he climbed out of the car and stared at his grandmothers house. The house was painted white with blue trim and was an old farm house. A windmill next to the house spun in the small breeze and two dogs slept on the front porch.

_Just like I remember._ Cyrus thought, though the last time he had been here was after the crash and when he tried to ask his grandmother for help and she called him a demon and tried to use a cross to get him out of her house.

As the family of four climbed up the steps and Andrew knocked on the door, Cyrus' vision changed to him taking a step every few minutes towards the edge of a cliff. Dallan and Krotos were the furthest along and only had a few more steps until they fell off the cliff.

When he blinked he was hugging his grandmother in the living room of her old house, he sat back down on the couch and listened while his parents and grandmother talked.

"I'm going to head to my room." Cyrus said and stood up.

"Alright darling. It's been a long drive from the airport and you must be tired, see you in the morning." His grandmother said with a smile and he headed out of the living room and up the stairs. His room was at the end of the hall and he entered and sat down on his bed.

He shuffled through his pocket and hoped _it _was still there, when he felt the paper he let out a sigh and pulled it out of his pocket, unfolding it to reveal a photo of him as a young child with his parents and baby sister.

"None of this can be real." Cyrus said and fell back onto his bed, holding the photo close to him. The edges worn and the middle starting to tear.

_**A/N: Alrighty! Now we're off to Alexander's point of view! :D**_

Alexander opened his eyes to find himself staring out at the window as the sun slowly rose, fog creeping its way from the center of the window to the edges.

Alexander was lying in_ his _bed in _his _room, jumping up he ran over to the window and rubbed the fog away. Looking out he saw the ocean and the cars buzzing by his house.

"I'm home. . _I'm HOME!" _Alexander said excitedly and ran out of his bedroom still in his pajamas, his father was making coffee and Alexander ran over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Whoa tiger, what's with the sudden hugs?" His father said and patted Alexander on the back. Alexander hugged his father tighter, the cyclopes attack had never happened and Alexander wasn't a danger to his family any more.

"I thought you and Max were going to go surfing this morning before you started work." His father said and Alexander backed up a little and gave a confused look to his father.

"Your job as the life guard down at the beach." His father said and Alexander gave an _oh _face, without hesitation he quickly slipped on his full body suit and grabbed his surf board. Running out the door to see Max sitting on the curb with his surf board next to him.

"It's about you time you got out here!" Max said and Alexander gave Max a fist bump, Alexander couldn't contain his excitement. He was home, Max was still his friend, he didn't have to worry about his dad. Life was _perfect. _

As they surfed Alexander had a thought that kept nagging him in the back of his mind: _Wake up, wake up. WAKE UP! _

Alexander couldn't get it out of his head, he tried to ignore it and enjoy himself. He was actually _normal, _laughing as he landed on shore Max joined in. The two were _buddies, _and it was great.

After they changed into shorts and a t-shirt, the two friends headed down to the ice cream shop and both got a ice cream cone. As they sat outside and talked while they ate, a group of girls entered the ice cream shop and Max nudged Alexander.

"Why don't you go ask her out?" Max said and Alexander shook his head, Amy was a girl he had a crush on before he got shipped to the US.

"She's _way _out of my league." Alexander replied and Max rolled his eyes.

He took Alexander's ice cream cone and pushed him to go ask her, as Alexander made an attempt to ask her out she gave a smile and a yes.

When Alexander returned Max gave him a high-five and the two returned to eating their ice cream, but the thought never left Alexander's mind. _Wake up. _

_**A/N: Now we're heading into Reiner's mind o.o Also they might get shorter and shorter, FYI.**_

Reiner let out a yawn and opened his eyes, lying in his bed he wasn't at home. But somewhere else, he got up and looked around. It wasn't a familiar place and he was getting suspicious.

"Reiner get up! You're going to be late for finals!" A voice called from the other side of the door as they gave 3 firm bangs. Reiner ran a hand through his hair and decided to do what the voice said, he opened his closet to see a doctors outfit.

"What the." Reiner said as he pulled it off the hook and stared at it, stitched onto the pocket in bright yellow was _Dr. Schmidt. _

Reiner clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from letting out a giant _WHAT! _Staring at the words he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Being a Doctor was what Reiner was aiming to become before he went to Camp Half-Blood.

"REINER HURRY UP!" The voice yelled again and hit the door, Reiner hurried and slipped on the outfit and went to the bathroom that was connected to his room to brush his teeth and fix his hair.

When he exited the room a man was sitting on the sofa dressed in a similar outfit, except the name stitched onto the pocket was _Dr. Harris. _

"It's about time you got up, we have _exactly _10 minutes before the finals start. Maybe if we hurry we'll be able to make it." The man said and Reiner recognized the voice as the one earlier.

They exited the small apartment which Reiner saw was actually a dorm room, as the climbed into a car and _Dr. Harris _drove out of the parking lot and down the road. Reiner realized that he was at Med. School.

When they stepped into the class room the teacher gave them a glare, finals hadn't started but they made it with 5 minutes to spare. As they hurried to their seats and the bell rang, everyone started on the test.

Reiner looked down and expected not to know a single thing, but all the answers flowed through his mind and down onto the paper as he wrote. Within the first 30 minutes Reiner had finished the test, he set the pencil down and stood up taking the test to the teacher and handing it in.

The teacher gave him permission to leave the classroom and Reiner exited into the hall to find a girl standing in front of him wearing a nurse outfit.

"Well? How did you do?" The girl asked and Reiner stared at her for a few seconds, her hair was red and curly falling to her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green and her skin was pale. He didn't recognize her at all.

"I think I passed." Reiner said and she gave a smile and gave him a quick kiss, slipping her hand into his.

As they walked down the hall Reiner managed to catch a glimpse of her name tag which read _Nurse Summer._

"Summer." Reiner said and she turned to him.

"Are you my girlfriend?" He asked and she gave a chuckle like he should already know the answer.

"More like your wife!" She said and Reiner was hit with shock, how could he be married if he was in collage?

When a student passed by reading the news paper Reiner saw the date, he blinked a few times and then returned his attention to the floor. _He was 23._

"Daddy!" A little girl ran over to them and hugged Reiner's leg, she had his blonde hair with Summer's curlyness added. Her right eye was blue while her left eye was green.

Summer picked her up and gave her a small toy to play with.

"D-Daddy?" Reiner muttered and Summer gave him a concerned look.

"Yes Daddy. Charlie has been waiting to meet you for a week now, being at your mothers house for a week I assumed you would be glad to see our daughter." Summer said and Charlie grabbed hold of Reiner's arm and pulled herself over to him so he could hold her.

"I am happy! It's just all this-this stress for finals mu-must of made me forget a few things." Reiner said as they turned the corner and headed down the hallway.

_**A/N: Last but not least is Skyler's point of view! **_

"Skyler! Skyler psst wake up!" A voice whispered as Skyler was poked in the face by the eraser of a pencil.

Skyler lifted her head and sat straight, she rubbed her eyes and blinked to see a chalk board with a bunch of math problems written and a teacher lecturing away.

"Skyler, read the note." The same voice whispered and Skyler turned to her right to see a girl with black straight hair, brown eyes and dark skin in a blue preppy uniform sitting next to her.

"W-What?" Skyler whispered back.

"The note from Tanner!" The girl whispered and Skyler looked down at her desk to see a folded note with Skyler's name written on it and a smiley face written in the top right corner.

Skyler opened the note and started to read it, _Skyler will you go out with me? Circle yes to meet me after school or circle no to ignore me forever. ~Tanner Willow ;)_

Skyler looked around for who it might be from, she locked eyes with a really cute guy with black curly hair blue eyes and light skin wearing a blue preppy uniform.

A blush appeared on her face and she broke the gaze and quickly circled _yes _and then stuffed the note into her skirt pocket right when the bell rang.

As she slung her backpack over her shoulder the guy made his way over to her and the girl poking her earlier.

"So?" The guy asked, his face red and his voice a little shaky.

"Yes." Skyler replied and the guy gave a smile.

"See you after school." He said and gave a dreamy smile and then left the class room, the girl grabbed Skyler's arm and acted like she was fainting.

"Oh my gosh Skyler! I can't believe you're going out with _TANNER!" _She said as they left the classroom, melting into the sea of blue uniforms as they headed down the hallway.

"What's so great about _Tanner?_" Skyler asked curiously, the girl stopped Skyler in the hallway and had her mouth open.

"_What's so great about Tanner?! _Skyler! Only ever girl in the whole CITY wants to date Tanner Willow! He's only the most hottest, gorgeous hunk around!" The girl said and Skyler rolled her eyes, seeing that a name tag was pinned onto the sleeve of the girls shirt she learned her name was _Jessica._

"Well I already said yes, so I guess I'm going out with him." Skyler replied and they continued walking down the hall towards the front doors.

"I would love to fangirl more about Tanner with you but you're mom is taking you to your dentist appointment." Jessica said as they walked down the school steps.

Skyler turned to see her mother sitting in a BMW waiting for her, Skyler gave a glance back at Jessica who was already gone. Skyler gave a sigh and bit her lip, heading over to the car and taking her seat in the passenger side.

"Hi mom." Skyler said as they drove along the road.

"No Ricky, I _told you _that I was busy! No no no! We can't do it tonight, I already have plans. UGH! Fine Ricky!" Her mother shouted angrily as she talked with the blue tooth in her ear.

Ricky was Skyler's mother's boss for the FBI, her mother was one of the best private investigator's that they had.

"Honey." Her mother said as she set the blue tooth in the glove compartment.

"It looks like we're going to have to cancel our mother daughter date to the movies, I have to fly to Florida at 7 and I'll be gone for the week. Is that alright with you?" Her mother asked and Skyler gave a slow nod, confused about everything.

Suddenly everything clicked, Skyler still went to her annoying preppy school and her mother didn't know that she was a Demigod. Skyler had a _normal _life, one without monsters. Like a _mortal. _

As they drove along Skyler leaned on the door and rested her head in her hand, watching the city as the thousands of cars drove by on the highway. . .

* * *

WOW o.o this chapter is OVER 4,000 words long! I hope you guys were able to survive the super long chapter q.q

Every short chapter IN this chapter left off at a Cliff Hanger and I intended it to be that way, so please don't hunt me down with pitch forks and torches D:

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	10. Chapter 10

Krotos was standing by the window while Dallan was in the bathroom, staring out at the beautiful Rio de Janeiro made a hint of guilt enter Krotos' heart.

He wanted Dallan to be happy, but he couldn't give her the life she wanted. He wanted to be with her just as much as he hoped she wanted to be with him, but knowing what happens when a God and a Mortal get together he didn't want to cause Dallan heartache.

He ran his hand through his hair and gritted his teeth, why _didn't _Dallan deserve to be happy? Just because she was a demigod didn't mean she had to be locked away at Camp Half-Blood her whole life. It wasn't _fair _the way the Gods treated the mortals and demigods.

"Is everything alright?" Dallan asked while standing behind Krotos. He gave a jump and turned around to face her, he didn't expect her to just creep up on him like that.

Krotos wanted to tell her it was, he wanted to just forget everything and enjoy this _honeymoon _with her. But he knew it wasn't right, this wasn't _real. _If they had truly gotten married, it was just more heartache that he would cause her.

"No, nothing's alright." Krotos replied.

"What do you mean '_nothing's alright'_?" Dallan asked, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"_THIS. US. _It's not meant to be, Dallan I'm sorry but I can't do this to you." Krotos said and started for the door, Dallan grabbed his wrist and Krotos looked back at her. Tears in her eyes.

"Krotos _please._ Don't walk out on me." Dallan said through tears, Krotos wanted to explain everything to her but he couldn't. He just wrapped his arms around her while she silently cried.

"I-I know you might not understand, but it's for the best Dallan." Krotos said and Dallan tightened her grip around him.

"I want you to know that I'll never stop loving you, alright? But you _have _to forget about me." Krotos said and kissed her head as she cried harder. It broke Krotos' heart in two to see him causing her so much pain.

He gently pushed her away and headed to the door, grabbing the door knob and wiping a tear away as he opened the door.

When Krotos blinked he wasn't in the hallway, he wasn't even in Rio anymore. He was standing at the very edge of a cliff that seemed to go on forever, darkness swirled at the bottom and blocked any view to how far it _really _went.

Krotos went to move but he heard the sound of chains rattle and he looked down to see his wrists chained. He was stuck at the spot and couldn't move forward or back, when he turned around he saw that the chain extended to a large pole.

He tried to break the chains with his strength but nothing worked, he felt weak and puny. Like someone or some_thing _had taken his Godly abilities away and he was just a mortal.

"You can't escape." He heard a voice and turned around to see a man standing behind him, his eyes were blue wolf eyes and his hair was snow white and fell down past his waist.

"Maybe we could watch him struggle." Another voice rang out and from behind the man stepped another person, this time a female who looked _exactly _like the man.

"No no. We could simply have him watch his friends fall to their death." A different voice said and _another _person stepped out from behind the _woman. _It was a teenager who looked like the other two.

Krotos looked around and saw his friends were chained at the wrists as well, all of them were standing at the edge of the cliff and most of them were starting to _slowly _lean forward, the chains slowly bending and would snap at any point.

"Let them go!" Krotos yelled at the trio, a roar of laughter erupted around Krotos as he saw more people emerge from the darkness, all of them looking similar but of all different ages.

"_'Let them go'?_ Why would we do something like that? That would get rid of our only form of entertainment. . . _For now._" The teenager said with a smirk.

"You seem confused. Let me explain." The woman started and stepped closer to Krotos, gripping his chin in her hand.

"Mortals wander into our territory and we ambush them, chain them up to the posts and blind them with Desire. The blue dust you saw before you blacked out, then we make bets to see who will fall and who will wake up. Those who wake up we keep as pets or we make them entertain us. Those who fall, well I think you get the idea." The woman said and flicked her hand away, cutting Krotos' bottom lip.

More hyena like laughter came from the pack of people, Krotos tried to break the chains again but his muscles felt like noodles.

_Hyena, packs. . . Hellhounds! _Krotos' conscience yelled, getting a better look at the trio and the people Krotos saw that they _were _Hellhounds. But in the form of _humans. _

"You're sick!" Krotos yelled, the teenager made his way to Krotos and looked down at him.

"Sick? You _Gods _should say that to yourselves. Considering that you're powerless in our domain you should watch your tongue." The Teenager said and glared at Krotos, kneeing him in the gut with incredible force causing Krotos to cough out golden ichor.

A woman jumped down from one of the hill sides that the others were on and stood in front of Krotos, her hair was short and her eyes were navy blue. For a few seconds she reminded Krotos of Dallan.

She turned to face the trio, her long dress twirling at the bottom and wrapping itself around her legs.

"He's mine, as the rules go I was the only one who bet on him and so I get to keep him." She said and the trio didn't look to pleased, they whispered to each other for a few seconds and then nodded.

The woman went over to the pole and unwrapped the chains and holding them firmly in her hands, Krotos tried to run but his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed. His muscles feeling like noodles and jelly.

"Another reminder." The man said as he looked down at Krotos.

"Your limbs will only work if your master wants them to, so until she allows you to move. You'll remain like a rag doll." The man said and kicked the black dirt into Krotos' face, causing Krotos to spit and cough.

The woman dragged Krotos along the dirt causing him to get cut and bruised up, as they slowly made their away from Krotos' friends he saw Dallan struggling with her chains.

"Dallan!" Krotos shouted and she turned to look at him, before she could speak she crumbled to the ground. A man holding her chains and pulling her towards him.

Krotos opened his mouth to shout but his voice didn't work, it seemed that the woman _also _had control over other things then just his limbs.

Before they turned the corner all his friends started to struggle, but one by one they crumbled to the ground and were dragged away.

Krotos was dragged to one of the many small hand chiseled caves in the hillside, each cave belonged to one of the hellhounds and was the size of a small bedroom.

Krotos sat down near the wall with the end of his chain connected to a hook on the wall, the hook was bent so no matter what Krotos did he couldn't get in out. The girl was gone and a small fire was burning in the center of the cave to warm it up.

As Krotos looked around the cave he noticed every little detail, a small bed made up of pillows and blankets was near the entrance of the cave and hanging from the ceiling was a net full of fruit and bead necklaces.

Krotos managed to make it to the entrance of the cave but his chains constricted him to go any further, staring out he could see nothing but darkness and a small hint of light where the exit must have been.

He heard the sounds of footsteps and quickly returned back to his spot in the corner, just then the girl entered the cave wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. Krotos had learned that her name was Xylia.

"You. Over here now." Xylia said and Krotos lazily walked over to her and his legs gave way again, forcing him to crash into the make-shift bed of pillows and blankets.

Xylia sat down on the bed with the bottom of her dress flaring out, Krotos' face was pushed up against a pillow and he had to tilt his head in an uncomfortable position in order to look up at her.

"How old are you." Xylia asked and Krotos managed to mutter out 18, though he could barely understand it because his cheek was being pressed into his mouth.

"You don't look 18." Xylia said and leaned closer to his face, inspecting his features and then leaning back.

"I guess you could pass as 18, but you seem older." Xylia said and stood up, heading over to the net and picking an apple from the net.

"What did that have to do with any thing?" Krotos said, Xylia took a bite out of the apple and turned to him.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to make sure you were an adult, I don't like having _teens _as my slaves." Xylia said and snapped her fingers, feeling instantly entered Krotos' legs and he was able to stand. Readjusting his jaw to make sure nothing was broken.

Krotos sat back down in his corner as he watched Xylia eat a few more fruit and then sleep, he could hear all the others snoring but Xylia was silent and was curled into a ball. Holding a stuffed bear that was missing an ear and one eye.

Wanting to get out of here Krotos pulled out a small rock from his pocket which he had been carving ever sense he was thrown in here, he put it under the hook and pulled and pulled. Bending it back and finally snapping it off, taking the chains off and breaking the lock with the rock also.

Stepping over Xylia quietly Krotos made his way onto a small platform that had stairs at the ends and connected all the other caves. Krotos closed his eyes and tried to listen for the heart beats of his friends, they were different then the wolves and were easy to hear.

He opened his eyes and made his way to the second floor, finding Cyrus and then Alexander he quietly took off their chains with the rock and helped them out. The trio made their way up to the other floors breaking their friends out of the chains. But Dallan and Skyler were no where to be found.

Krotos sent Reiner Cyrus Alexander and Raidne down to the bottom while he went to look for the girls, slowly making his way up and up he came to the top of the hill where one large cave was chiseled into the hill. As he peered inside Dallan and Skyler were fast asleep, though laying next to each of them was a guy.

Krotos gave a growl and entered the cave, even though his powers weren't supposed to work he could feel himself getting stronger the more anger filled his heart. Acting like Dallan and Skyler were prizes made Krotos angry, then acting like they _own _them? Some blood was going to get dropped.

Krotos grabbed the guy sleeping next to Skyler by the throat and crushed it with one swift move, no noise was made and blood dripped out of his mouth.

He woke up Skyler and told her to be quiet, though a look of fear was in Skylers eyes. Like she didn't _know _Krotos, he broke her chains with his hands and then told her the others were waiting.

When Skyler left Krotos grabbed the guy sleeping next to Dallan by the mouth and grabbed the bottom and the top and tore his head in two. Throwing the body away Krotos woke up Dallan, breaking her chains and heading down with her.

The others didn't have the same look that Skyler had, not even Dallan seemed afraid of Krotos. But Krotos couldn't be thinking about that, he waved his hand and the skeleton horses appeared in front of them. They all climbed on but a howl from one of the hounds alerted their escape to all the others.

"Go!" Krotos yelled and they all took off, Krotos pulled Dallan up and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as the horses charged at full speed towards the exit.

The howls of the hellhounds were getting closer as they were catching up to the group, Krotos held out his hand and a crack formed in the earth of the underworld. Creating a large crack that separated the hounds from them.

They didn't dare try to jump over the crack, it was far to wide and they would surely die. Krotos looked back to see the hounds pacing back and forth and letting out multiple roars.

The group rode on ahead towards the exit, glad to still be alive. They dismounted and the horses went on their way into the darkness. The group passed through the large golden doors and stepped out from a hillside, the beautiful city of Greece below them.

"Now to find Leon." Cyrus said and the others nodded, they headed down the hill towards Greece. Hoping that they would be able to find Leon and it wasn't to late.

* * *

Yeah! Our group of Demigods (And one God and a Nymph) made it to Greece! :D I hoped you all liked the part with the hounds (or wolves :P) Please review and let me know what you think! ;)

Again I know I ask this every chapter, but if you want me to add anything to the story like a back story or a flash back I don't mind at all. :3

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	11. Chapter 11

Leon kicked and clawed at the Siren who dragged him along, her nails digging into his wrist and the rocks cutting up his legs and feet as she dragged him across the rocky shore and up into a cave.

She threw him onto the marble floor and he stumbled to stand but was pushed back down to the ground by another person, her foot on his chest preventing him to get up. Her heel digging itself into his chest.

"Now now Peisinoe, we're not supposed to _kill _him. Remember that Callie wants him alive." The Siren that was dragging him along told her younger sister who rolled her eyes in annoyance and lifted her foot off of Leon.

Leon crawled back and hit something hard, his heart was beating in fear as the Sirens all stood around him with smirks on their faces.

"Maybe I could keep him as a pet, I haven't had a pet in a _long _time." Another Siren said, looking down at Leon with her purple eyes and an evil smile on her pink lips.

"Being selfish again Teles? You mean _we _keep him as a pet." A different Siren said, running her hand along Leon's cheek bone with a smirk on her pale lips.

Leon clenched his hands and the ground beneath him shook, bones exploding around Leon and creating a small cocoon around him. Sitting in the darkness Leon started to cry, but he could hear the Sirens outside and then they started to claw away at the cocoon. Light seeping in through the cracks and a hand grabbing Leon by the throat.

The cocoon crumbled around him as a Siren held him up, they all started to laugh at him.

"Did you thick a _stupid _cocoon could protect you from us? We're Sirens! Feared by even the most bravest pirates and fishermen. Evens the _Gods _fear us." She said and threw him down, his head hitting the marble and his vision got blurry as blood dripped onto the white floor.

With a wave of her hand Leon's clothes changed from his jeans and t-shirt to a white Greek toga, two Sirens tied him to the wall and he grit his teeth.

"Let me go!" His voice cried out and echoed through the cave, the other Sirens laughed again and the main Siren chuckled.

"Leon Leon, you know that we cannot let you leave this cave. Our Mistress has important things planned for you, and we're all sick of your wining." She said and touched Leon's forehead. Leon felt himself drift off and his head slumped, going limp he couldn't speak or move. But inside he was screaming to get out and for someone to help him. . .

* * *

As the hound dragged Dallan and Skyler along they tried to get out of the bonds, but the more they struggled the more the hounds became irritated and tugged harder.

They climbed up a few flights of stairs that were carved into the side of a hill and then made it to the top, they were both thrown into the cave and their bonds were hooked onto the wall and then the metal was bent back so no matter how hard they tried to bonds wouldn't budge.

"Now, you two better have good manners or else you'll be punished. Our last slaves didn't give us any trouble and we expect the same treatment from you." One of the hounds said as he eyed Dallan and Skyler.

"Better find yourselves new slaves then." Dallan said and the hound slapped her across the face, her cheek stinging with pain as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"If you ever talk back with that kind of attitude, you can say goodbye to your self-control." The hound said and threw her away, causing her to fall back onto her back and a rock to hit her spine.

The two hounds left and Skyler scooted over to Dallan to check if she was okay, she lifted up the back of Dallan's shirt to see a blue and black mark in the middle of her back.

"Dallan, you're seriously hurt. I think that rock did something to your spine." Skyler said with a worried voice, Dallan rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt down.

"I'm fine. I can handle the pain." Dallan said, Skyler didn't argue and scooted back over to the other side of the cave. Though Dallan's back was burning with pain, it felt like someone stabbed her in the center of her back and left the dagger there. Twisting it every once in awhile to cause Dallan to have another wave of pain.

She leaned against the side of the cave and tried to deal with the pain the best she could, she didn't want to seem weak and tried to keep a strong look on her face. But inside she was hoping that she wouldn't have to act for long, that someone would come.

It seemed like hours until the two hounds returned to the cave, they both had an arrow head necklace and one was golden while the other was silver. They both seemed like they were in fairly good moods and decided to get comfortable with Dallan and Skyler.

Without warning the one with the golden arrow head kissed Dallan, she bit his lip and then pushed him back. He wiped the blood from his mouth with a smirk.

"I see you'll still need to work on those manners, you wouldn't want to upset Eryx now." He said and tried again, this time tying her wrists _behind _her back so she couldn't push him back.

Getting a little _to _comfortable he started to un-button her shirt. Dallan glanced over at Skyler who was in the same situation, except for her shirt was un-buttoned completely and she kept trying to get the other hound off of her with her knees.

Dallan kneed Eryx in the gut as hard as she could before he could un-button the last button, he fell back on his butt and was coughing.

Dallan's bonds broke as she had been cutting them with a dagger she stashed in her back pocket, running over to Skyler she sliced the other hounds eye and pushed him back as well. Breaking Skyler's bonds and helping her to her feet.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Eryx said with an annoyed voice, he was standing up now and didn't look happy.

"We're _leaving._" Dallan said as her and Skyler finished buttoning up their shirts. The dagger still in Dallan's hand.

"You're not going _anywhere._" Eryx said, snapping his fingers and Dallan's legs fell numb and she fell down on her back, pain shooting through her back as her spine shifted.

Skyler fell down too as the other hound snapped his fingers, unlucky for her she fell into his arms and it seemed that her arms were numb also and she couldn't move.

"Now then. Where were we?" Eryx said and knelt above Dallan, holding her shoulders down and kissing her once more. This time she was limp and couldn't do anything about it.

"Eryx! Vasyl!" A deep voice yelled, Eryx got off of Dallan so fast before she even knew he was off of her.

"Proteus!" Eryx said in a nervous voice, Vasyl also said as he got off of Skyler and stood next to Eryx. The two of them were white like they just saw a ghost.

"What have I told you time and time again? You are _not _allowed to have relationships with your slaves!" Proteus said, his Magenta eyes staring at them harshly.

"B-But Proteus-"

"No buts Eryx, I'm going to have a talk with _both _of you about this after I remove the slaves. Wouldn't want anyone getting _hurt._" Proteus said and went over to Dallan and carefully picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the cave and placing her down out front. Then getting Skyler and placing her next to Dallan.

After a few minutes of shouting and yelps, Proteus exited the cave and headed down the stairs. A few splotches of blood on his hands.

Eryx rubbed his head as he stepped out of the cave, angry and mad. He grabbed Dallan by her wrist and dragged her back inside, Vasyl doing the same with Skyler.

They didn't try anything and just slept, though sleeping next to Dallan and Skyler. Dallan guessed that they learned their lesson after being beat up by Proteus.

Though when Krotos entered the cave and woke up Skyler she almost gasped, Krotos wasn't the same Krotos. She could _feel _something different about him, almost like he wasn't the same Krotos she knew. His eyes were full of hate and he looked like a God.

She wanted to slap him and tell him to go back to normal, but he told her to be quiet and she didn't want to get him angry at _her. _So she decided to listen to him and leave the cave, by the time she got to the bottom Dallan and Krotos were running down the last flight of stairs.

Everything else was kinda a blur to Skyler, the last thing she remembered was them getting on the horses. All she kept thinking about was Krotos, how he had changed from the teenager she had met on the beach which seemed like so long ago.

* * *

Alright! Well a few people asked for some backround and so I decided to write about it, hope it wasn't to riskay for you all. ;)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	12. Chapter 12

Krotos and the group walked through the streets of Greece, the buildings lining the streets and climbing up the mountains sides. The thousands of tourists everywhere having no clue of what was about to happen to them if Leon _was _sacrificed.

"Do you think we could take a small break?" Dallan asked Krotos, the others in the group all turned to him for his approval. He didn't know if their little break would cause loss of valuable time, or if they really did deserve a small break.

"2 hour break, meet in the main plaza in 2 HOURS." Krotos said and everyone smiled, then ran off in pairs. Alexander and Skyler, Raidne and Reiner, Cyrus hanging around the food stands and Krotos and Dallan by themselves.

Cyrus let out a sigh as he watched the others head off, taking a sip of coffee he glanced out at the hills and the bright blue sky. He wondered were Leon was, and if they would be able to save him. As he stared off the memory slowly found its way to the surface.

_The rain fell hard like broken glass and the wind blew like icy spikes were being carried in the wind, the moon was hidden behind the thick rain clouds leaving a pitch black forest._

_"We're almost there!" A voice called out as a group of four young demigods broke through the treeline of the road, A young Cyrus pulled along an even younger Leon who was breathing hard as his lungs tried to pump air through his system. The rain and cold taking a toll on his little body._

_"Cyrus we're not going to make it!" A female voice yelled, her normally curly white hair flat and plastered to her face from the rain and he pale skin looking even paler in the cold. She had to shield her baby blue eyes from the wind and rain as she struggled to run along._

_"We can make it!" Cyrus called, Hector running along side the girl. His short brown hair wet and flat on his head and his tan skin covered in goosebumps from the cold. His green eyes were full of doubt as they started to climb Half-Blood hill._

_Just then a loud yell echoed through the forest as trees were knocked down, a large Cyclopes stepped out onto the road and glared at the demigods with his eye. Throwing large rocks at them to try to slow them down or possibly kill them._

_One of the rocks hit Leon right in the back of his neck were his spine held up his head, he let out a horrible cry and crumbled to the ground. Lifeless and fading fast._

_"Leon!" The girl cried and turned to the Cyclopes, pulling a sword out from its sheath she charged at the beast and the exploded. Throwing her high into the air and she stabbed the Cyclopes right in his eye. He let out a horrible cry and stumbled back, falling into the forest and disappearing in the rain. _

_"Kathrine!" Hector cried and ran down the hill and followed after the girl and the Cyclopes. Cyrus tried to call out to him to return but his voice was lost in the rain, leaving him only with Leon he carried him across the border and started to cry. Though with the rain none of the campers could see the tears as they climbed up the hill and urgently got Leon to the infirmary._

Cyrus opened his eyes and shot up in his chair, looking down his coffee was split on the ground and his neck was sore. He had passed out on the small round table and wasted his coffee. He stretched and stood up, looking over at one of the scarf stands he noticed a girl that looked _very _familiar.

Her hair was wavy and white and fell down past her waist, her skin was light and she had gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a black summer dress with sandals and had on a white sun hat.

"_Kathrine__?_" Cyrus said out loud to himself and she glanced over at him, a smirk on her face as she wrapped the white scarf around her neck and walked off into the large crowd.

Cyrus followed after her, convincing himself that it was Kathrine. He spotted her in the large crowd and she made eye contact with him, she smiled wide and broke into a sprint. Loosing Cyrus and running down an alley way.

Breaking from the large crowd Cyrus frantically looked around for Kathrine, he saw her scarf near the entrance to an alley way and picked it up. Looking up he was a large wooden door close suddenly.

He ran down the alley way and entered the door, stepping into a large empty ballroom he squinted his eyes. Only for all the lights to turn on and for him to be alone.

"Well hello there, it's been a while." A female voice said and Cyrus looked around. He couldn't see anyone but he could hear where their voice was coming from, they were somewhere on the cat walk high above Cyrus in the darkness where he couldn't see them.

"Kathrine, I know it's you." Cyrus said, he heard a shuffle of feet and a laugh.

"I haven't been called Kathrine in such a long time, you can call me by my new name." Kathrine said and jumped down from the cat walk, landing in front of Cyrus wearing a different outfit then before. A black skin tight assassin suit.

"_Gaia__._" Kathrine said and looked Cyrus in the eyes, seeing her face to face Cyrus knew this wasn't the same Kathrine as before.

"Gaia?! Sense when are you named after _her?!" _Cyrus asked, shocked that Kathrine would choose such a name.

"Ever sense she was chosen as the vessel for Gaea." Another voice said.

A man stepped out from the shadows, he had on a brown suit with a black trench coat and had a smug look on his face. He walked over to Kathrine and Cyrus, his brown hair was combed over and his green eyes were different then Cyrus remembered.

"Not you too Hector." Cyrus muttered, his two friends had turned against him and he didn't know _why._

"Let me fill you in on a little bit of history. When you never came for us, we found our own path. And that was with Gaea, ever sense then we've been with her. Just let the guilt sink in for a while." Hector said, his gaze burning into Cyrus.

"Then why do you need me? Did you just bring me here to torture me?" Cyrus asked through gritted teeth, his hands clenched and his knuckles turning white. These used to be his _friends, _and now they were all of a sudden his enemies? It seemed that the fates wanted to add salt to an old wound.

"Of course not. We have a special deal to make with you." Kathrine said, stepping closer to Cyrus and giving a seducing smile. Running her hands along his cheek bones and linking her hands around his neck.

"When Gaea rises she needs a vessel, and when Ouranos rises he'll need a vessel also." Kathrine said, french kissing Cyrus. It was like a dying love was slightly rising out of his heart. He admitted when he was younger he had a crush on Kathrine, but realizing what she was made it to impossible for him to admit he still loved her.

She pulled away and stepped back next to Hector, the same smile on her face.

"Just a little reminder of what it'll be like to rule by my side." Kathrine said, folding her arms and winking at Cyrus.

"No. I won't be a vessel, you can't force me." Cyrus said and turned, heading for the door and grabbing the door knob when Hector spoke out.

"Only children of the Big Three can be vessels for Gaea and Ouranos. If you walk out now we'll kill all your friends, we have assassins watching them and with one click of a button they will all be given permission to kill." Hector said, Cyrus turned around to look at him. He was holding a small black box in his hand with his thumb on the button.

Cyrus grit his teeth again, how could he take a chance? What if they were telling the truth and Cyrus killed all his friends?

"Fine. I'll do it." Cyrus said, letting out a sigh and facing his former friends.

"Great. You know where to meet." Hector said and disappeared in the shadows, Kathrine gave another wink and licked her lips with pleasure and then disappeared with Hector.

As Cyrus stepped out of the building he cursed himself for walking into such a dangerous trap. He had just turned his back on his friends without them even knowing, and he had made it so they couldn't save Leon.

He looked at his watch and it was time for them to meet back at the plaza, as Cyrus walked through the crowds he saw the group standing around and drinking coffee or tea.

"Cyrus! We thought you weren't coming." Alexander said as Cyrus walked over to them, he had his hands in his pockets and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"I've learned from Raidne that the cave is just up ahead through a pass. We should reach it by nightfall if we leave right away." Krotos said as he and the others threw away their empty coffee cups.

"Great." Was all Cyrus could say, it came out more like a whisper then he had hoped. But the others didn't really notice, and Cyrus didn't _want _them to notice. If they started to get to suspicious Cyrus would have to leave, he wouldn't want to put his friends in danger.

After they re-stocked supplies and bought any new gear they needed, they headed out on the pass and deeper into the hillsides and along the fields. Cyrus couldn't bring himself to join in the conversations that the others were having, he was killing himself inside for being such a traitor.

* * *

Awww yeah! Looks like we finally got to see what happened to Cyrus in his past, and also that his former friends turned evil! Haha I hope you guys don't kill me for screwing the group without them even knowing :D

Maybe Leon won't be killed or maybe he will and Cyrus will have to follow along with the plan, with Gaea rising and Ouranos rising also the world is totally screwed. Or is it? Mwahaha, you'll have to see in later chapters what happens to the group! :3

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	13. Chapter 13

As night fell the group approached the cave, Raidne stopped everyone and they ducked behind a large rock.

"I've come up with a plan, sense it's night fall the older Sirens are probably out or sleeping. Leaving the younger ones alone, and the younger ones are boy hungry because the older sirens always get the boys. So we need you 4 to be a distraction." Raidne said, Reiner seemed the most shocked at this.

"Us?! Why can't we just bust in and get Leon?"

"Because. If you 4 are a distraction that will give _us _time to figure out the best way to get Leon. But I have to warn you, you won't have any control over your body or mind. And my sisters _can _get a _little _dirty." Raidne said glancing down at the ground like she was ashamed.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for Leon." Reiner said and folded his arms. The four boys got ready and decided to act like they were trying to gather up lost sheep that happened to be wandering down by the cave.

As the girls made their way closer hiding behind rocks, the guys started calling out to the sheep and trying to round them up. The girls managed to hide behind a large rock right near the entrance to the cave so they could see inside.

Raidne handed a pair of ear plugs to each of the girls and they put them in right when the Sirens started to sing, the boys instantly stopped what they were doing and headed to the cave. Looking completely like robots and or zombies.

When the song ended they pulled out the plugs and watched, Raidne was trying to figure out how to get to the back of the cave where she _knew _they were keeping Leon. But her gaze drifted to Teles who seemed to be the leader at the moment.

The Sirens were all whispering to each other, they seemed like gitty high school girls who were hanging around collage guys. After they calmed and stopped giggling, Teles faced the four boys who were all standing in a line.

"Take your shirts off." Teles commanded and the four boys listened, slipping their shirts off over their heads and dropping them on the ground. A few of the Sirens started to giggle again.

"They're so strong!" Thelxiope said, the youngest of all the Sirens. She whispered something to Teles who rolled her eyes and gave a nod.

Thelxiope, Thelchtereia, Peisihoe and Parthenope all went to one of the guys and french kissed them. Clearly making out with them and Raidne could tell it had been a while sense they actually _had _a guy to themselves.

"Don't hurt them now." Teles said sarcastically as she pressed her hand against the wall and a door opened, she stepped inside and Raidne caught a glimpse of Leon.

"He's in there." Raidne whispered to the others, but how was Raidne going to get in there?

Without warning the others she headed over to the cave, standing in the entrance she coughed loudly. Thelxiope and Cyrus had somehow ended up on the ground and Thelxiope stood up, fixing her hair and taking a breath.

"Raidne? What are _you _doing here?" Thelxiope said, Cyrus standing up with a claw mark along his chest.

"I found my way back. Looks like _you're _having fun maiming your new toy." Raidne said. It had been so long sense she was with her sisters that she had forgotten what it was like to _be _one of them.

"Well." Thelxiope said with a smirk, walking around Raidne and examining her up and down.

"Sense you returned, you know what has to be done." Thelxiope said and snapped her fingers. Parthenope and Thelchtereia appeared behind Raidne so fast she didn't have time to escape their grasps on her arms.

Thelxiope went over to the wall and pulled off a green and blue jeweled necklace with a rainbow sea shell at the end. Raidne's eyes grew wide in fear and she desperately tried to escape her sisters grasps.

The Siren Necklace was a powerful tool, when a Siren was disobedient or returned after a long period of time they would have to wear the necklace for a day. But the necklace messed with your emotions and actions, making you a love hungry monster that 'attacked' any boy in sight until you nearly killed them from strength.

"No. No I'm fine you-you don't have to put that on me." Raidne said, staring at the necklace with fear. She knew when they put it on her she would attack any boy in front of her. Which happened to be Reiner.

"Oh Raidne, I think _we do._" Thelxiope said with a wicked smirk and slipped the necklace over Raidne's head. When the shell touched Raidne's chest she stopped moving. She took a deep breath in and out, blinking twice her eyes changed to milky green. Her sisters released their grasp on Raidne and she stood still. Eying down Reiner.

With a sprint she tackled him to the ground, french kissing him intensely and pinning him down by his shoulders while kneeling above him. Her palms pressing hard and probably creating bruises.

In her mind she was screaming at herself to stop, she would _kill _Reiner if she didn't stop. But her body wouldn't listen to her, she clawed his chest and her nails cut through his skin causing him to bleed. But he didn't cry out or wince, he just kissed her back with as much force and passion as she was kissing him.

A few yelps and screams from behind Raidne made her stop for only a second like she was in control, but then she went right back to kissing Reiner. Not realizing that Dallan and Skyler were knocking out her sisters and were snapping the boys out of their trance.

Cyrus and Alexander pulled Raidne off of Reiner, holding her back while the others snapped Reiner out of the trance and tended to his wounds. Raidne kicked and screamed, clawing at their wrists and throwing a tantrum.

Dallan yanked the necklace off of Raidne and the jewels and beads all fell over the floor, with a few seconds Raidne was her self again and gasped at what she had done to Reiner.

His shoulders had deep bruises in them and his chest was bloody and cut up, though he didn't look to angry. But Raidne could tell he was in pain, she wanted to cry but knew she couldn't right now. Their biggest object was Leon, they had to get him out of here.

When Cyrus and Alexander realized that Raidne was back to normal they let her go, she didn't look at anyone and ran her hand through her hair. She muttered something and then placed her hand where Teles had earlier. The door opened up and the others followed her into the room.

As the door shut behind them and Raidne looked around, Leon was no where in sight. A few silk cloths were on the floor and a slab of stone, but other then that there was no one here.

"Raidne. Seems you did well enough trying to kill your friend." Teles' voice rang out through the room, Raidne grit her teeth and clenched her hands when she saw Teles step out from behind a pillar. A smug look on her face and she had her arms folded.

"I have to admit, this is the best bunch of boys I've seen in a _long _time. But I'm so disappointed that they belonged to _you." _Teles said, trying to act tough when Raidne knew she was playing a game.

"Where's Leon!" Cyrus yelled from behind the group. He clearly knew what was going on and wanted to know _where _is best friend was and _what _they had done to him.

"Oh Leon? Well he's at the sacrificial table. In the morning the dagger soaked in Golden Ichor will be pierced through his heart and his blood will spill onto the earth. Causing Gaea and Ouranos to rise and claim their vessels." Teles said, giving a glance to Cryus.

"We won't let that happen you Sea Witch." Alexander said, his hands clenched and his teeth grit also.

"Well. To bad you all don't have a choice now? Luckily you'll be there to watch _every single bit._" Teles said and purple mist started to fill the room, not giving the group time to hold their breath or get out of the room one by one they all fainted.

Krotos gasped and tried to get air, but it seemed like even as a god he wasn't immune to everything. Before he passed out he saw Teles dragging away Cyrus and a few monsters entering the room and carrying off everyone. . .

* * *

ALRIGHTY! :D Looks like we only have 2 or more chapters left until this story ENDS D:. I'm sad to see it end and I've really enjoyed writing it, but hey. If it wasn't for all of your OCs then this story would mean nothing :3

Also, please comment about what you think! Details are nice and I enjoy what you all have to say. If you would like to have any backround before the story ends let me know :D

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	14. Chapter 14

When Krotos came too, he's arms were tied back to a large pillar. Making it impossible for him to move, he even felt weak like a mortal. This time he knew that he wouldn't be able to gain strength from anger. Gaea wouldn't let him.

He looked around and the others were all tied to pillars also that were in a large circle, Dallan was at the other end of the large circle and she was struggling with the bonds. In the center of the circle was a large table made from marble and the ground around it was black, laying on the table was Leon. Asleep and motionless like he was dead.

"Glad to see you're all awake." A feminine voice said, Krotos glanced up to see Cyrus and a girl standing next to the table. Cyrus' eyes were murky grey and Krotos knew that something wasn't right. Cyrus wasn't Cyrus.

The girl stood in front of Cyrus with his arms wrapped around her, she held his hands in front of her and a wicked smile was spread across her face.

Before Krotos spoke, he noticed that Raidne wasn't with them. Where another post was there was no one tied to it, Krotos had the unsettling feeling that they had killed her.

"Where's Raidne!" Reiner yelled before Krotos could, even though they all had their shirts back on Krotos could see some blood stained onto Reiner's shirt.

"Oh her? Well sense she _is _a monster, we placed the necklace on her and set her free on the country boys. I assume she's killed 3 so far." The girl replied with a glint of pleasure in her eyes as she saw Reiner getting angry.

"You're a monster!" Alexander yelled, he was on the right side of the circle and was glaring at the girl.

"Well of course! A puny soft hearted demigod could _never _become the vessel for Gaea." The girl said with a grin, leaning her head back on Cyrus' chest and turning her head so her cheek was touching his chest and her eyes were closed.

"And Cyrus couldn't be soft hearted ether to be the vessel for Ouranos." The girl said, Cyrus tightening his grip around her passionately.

"V-Vessel?" Skyler muttered, surprised just as everyone else was.

"Oh? He didn't tell you? Cyrus volunteered to be a vessel for Ouranos a long time ago, he just played you all until you arrived here at Greece. Why, he even helped get you captured!" The girl said with a smirk, her eyes still closed like she was enjoying feeling the pain from the others.

Krotos didn't want to believe it, he _knew _that Cyrus wouldn't play them like this. Krotos _knew _Cyrus, he knew that Cyrus was a good person. That he could never turn his back on his friends and play them like that.

The sun peeked over the mountains and Krotos mentally kicked himself, The girl was _stalling__! _Krotos struggled harder to get free, his eyes locked on Leon as he knew what was going to happen next.

The girl pushed Cyrus' arms away and went over to the slab, bending down and whispering something into Leon's ear that no one could hear. After that she stroked his head with an evil grin and pulled out a dagger that was in the side of the table.

Instead of instantly killing him, the girl turned back around and handed the dagger to Cyrus who took it without hesitation. She stepped out of the way and Cryus stood next to the table, looking down at Leon and holding the dagger above his heart. Ready to thrust it into Leon at any given moment.

"No!" All the demigods called out at once as Cyrus brought the dagger down but stopped inches away from Leon's chest which was rising up and down slowly. Cyrus' hands shook and Krotos saw that tears started to roll down his face, even though Cyrus was being controlled. He couldn't bring himself to kill his Best Friend.

"Wimp!" The girl yelled and pushed Cyrus away, grabbing the dagger and thrusting it down towards Leon.

It happened so fast that even Krotos didn't know what had just happened, the bonds around his wrists snapped and he ran towards the table. Knocking Leon to the ground and the dagger piercing Krotos through his back and out his front. Causing his Godly Heart to stop beating and his body to suddenly become colder.

He could hear the cries of the others but it sounded like they were yelling underwater, the pulse that he had gotten so used to had suddenly stopped. His arms and legs became numb until he couldn't feel them anymore and his lungs didn't need air. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he had a feeling he didn't _need _to anymore. With one last breath he closed his eyes and fell limp, letting himself drift off.

Dallan screamed with tears streaming down her face, staring at Krotos' dead body burned a hole through her heart. It made her ache with pain and she couldn't bare it. Watching as the Golden blood fell to the black ground made her realize that he really _was _dead.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline she broke the bands and ran towards Krotos, she wanted to hold his body and still feel him breathing. But she was cut short by the girl kicking her in the back and the chilling noise of her spine cracking.

Dallan fell to the ground and cried out in pain, her spine felt like it was on fire and someone was shoving hot coals down her throat and then kicking her in the head multiple times. She shook greatly and tried to get up, but only managed to claw at the black dirt.

"Oh? It seems like I hit a nerve!" The girl yelled and dug her heel into the exact spot that Dallan had been hit before, tears of pain rolled down Dallan's cheeks instead of sadness. She was shaking so badly that she thought she would fall to pieces, her back felt like it was being bent in two and that the broken pieces were digging themselves into her organs.

"One more should do the trick!" The girl said one last time and put all her weight onto that _one _spot, Dallan finally felt her spine snap in two and blood seemed to just _pour _out of her mouth. Instead of shaking she twitched and it was getting harder to breath, she felt her lungs slowing down as they rose and fell. Then all of a sudden everything went black.

Reiner grit his teeth and he watched Dallan die, it was to early for _two _of his friends to be killed. And by the _same _person, though without having to struggle the bonds around his wrists just fell to the ground. He started over to the girl when the ground started to shake _hard, _Skyler and still bound to the pillar and she wasn't shaking as bad as Reiner and Alexander were who had gotten free from their bonds.

Reiner fell to the ground as he lost his balance, when he looked up he saw vines cocooning where the girl and Cyrus had been standing. But the vines were moving in a circular motion and a bright black light was seeping through the cracks.

With a loud roar like noise and a boom, the vines disappeared into the earth and black clouds starting rolling in from out of no where. When the girl and Cyrus opened their eyes, they were both fully bright green.

The girl looked down at her hands and opened and closed them a few times like she wasn't used to them, she looked back at her ankles and then bent over forwards and back. Cyrus doing the same.

The two looked at each other with what seemed like pleasure, excitement and annoyance all at the same time. The girl kissed Cyrus and then pushed him away, almost like she couldn't contain her excitement.

"I Gaea, finally have a body!" The girl said, her voice loud and powerful. Causing the earth to tremble but not with as much force.

"And I Ouranos, have a splendid body as well!" Cyrus said, with a deeper and more powerful voice. Lighting crackling through the sky.

Reiner stood up slowly, almost like if he did then they wouldn't notice him. But his plan didn't really go as he hoped it would, they both turned to him with a look of disgust.

His twin swords appeared in his hands as he glared at them both, Alexander and Skyler joined by Reiner's sides both wielding their weapons.

"Looks like things are about to get ugly." Reiner said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Looks like you didn't expect that plot twist! Me killing off two characters, how silly :P

Well please comment what you think! Sorry for the cliff hanger but it must be done, mwahaha I still love you guys ^-^

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter.


	15. Chapter 15

Leon licked his lips and tasted a salty, unpleasant taste. Something was dripping onto his mouth and he opened his eyes to see the face of a dead guy. Blood dripping from his forehead and onto Leon's lips.

Leon screamed in fear as he stared at the face, their eyes closed but a smile on their face. He pushed himself back but hit something and turned to see another dead body, her mouth covered in blood and she was laying at an awkward angle like her back had been bent.

He let out a yelp and looked up to see a battle taking place a few feet away from him, he didn't recognize anyone else except for Cyrus who was battling another guy. Throwing bolts of lightening at the guy with a horrible evil laugh, the guy was struggling to keep his balance as each bolt zapped his sword and electrocuted him.

"Cyrus!" Leon yelled as he stood up, staring at who he thought was his best friend.

Cyrus looked over at Leon but his eyes weren't the eyes that Leon knew, they were green and full of hate and anger. A bolt of lightening shot straight at Leon who blocked with a wall of bones that exploded everywhere.

Leon's breathing got deep as fear set into his heart, tears stung his eyes and he ran off. Out of the circle and climbed up a small hill, when he got to the top he glanced back to see the fight continuing on. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and ran on, blood stained on his black t-shirt. Somehow he had on his old t-shirt and jeans.

As Leon slowed to a walk, he sniffed and wiped his eyes multiple times. He was only 13 and he didn't need all this crap in his life, being a Child of Hades was hard enough. And being on his own practically his whole life made it even harder, his mother was a drunkie who beat him every night and his father was never around. Leon grew up scared of himself and the world, but Cyrus made it worth staying alive. But Leon didn't think so anymore after Cyrus had just tried to kill him.

He heard what sounded like a muffled scream and turned to his right to see a girl kneeling above someone, he let out a startled gasp and she glanced back at him with milky green eyes full of rage. She stood up and faced him, the dead body of a guy laying on the grass behind her with a cut up chest and broken arms.

Her fingers had blood caked onto them and her clothes had blood splattered on them, she was like a wild animal eying down its pray. Which made Leon _very _uncomfortable.

She started to walk towards Leon, which broke into a jog and then a full blown sprint after him. He stumbled as he turned to run and tried to gain as much speed as possible, he could hear her running behind him and then he was pinned to the ground. Being flipped over onto his back and pinned down by his shoulders as she knelt above him.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and he clenched his hands in pain, he tried to push her off of him but it was like she was nailed down and she wouldn't move.

She slipped her hand behind his neck and propped his head up, her cold fingers giving Leon goosebumps. She started to french kiss him, her left hand clawing at Leon's chest.

Leon winced at the pain, his chest burned as she cut it with her nails. He tried to push her off again, but he felt something stop him. An ice cold feeling spread through his whole body, instantly making himself _want her. _He started to kiss her back and ran his hands through her hair, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down onto him.

_Poison. _A quiet voice broke through the madness running through Leon's head, the cold feeling was poison. He figured out in split seconds that when she clawed him she poisoned him to make him kiss her back. With the sudden realization he used his knees to push her off of him, causing her to claw his neck and right cheek as she tried to dig her nails into him to keep her there.

His had had gotten caught on something and it pulled it off of her, jewels flying everywhere and a large shell shattering into a millions pieces.

Leon stood up, his face bright red. He had never kissed anyone before, and definitely _not _like that. He watched as she shook her head and blinked, her eyes returning to a soft green and she didn't look like a wild animal anymore.

"W-Where. . W-What. . . Leon!" The girl shouted when she looked at Leon, her eyes wide and then her face blushing as she looked at his clawed chest and clawed cheek.

"It's-It's okay." Leon said as he held out his hand to her, when he helped her up he saw that she was a few inches taller then him. Which made the situation all the more awkward.

"I-I'm R-Raidne. . ." She said, clearly embarrassed at what she had just done.

"L-Leon. But I guess you already knew that." Leon said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Raidne opened her mouth to say something but the ground suddenly shook violently and then stopped, Raidne looked over at where the circle was and gasped. Leon looked over to and his eyes went wide, two smoke pillars were starting to come up from the circle almost as if something or some_one _had been set on fire.

They two gave a glance at each other and then ran towards the circle as fast as they could. When they made it to the outer ring they hid behind a tall pillar that hadn't fallen over and watched.

The girl and guy that Leon had seen eariler were standing up, their eyes glowing gold and staring at Cyrus and the other girl. The three that were fighting them were sprawled out across the circle. They weren't dead, but they were beat up pretty badly.

Cyrus and the girl glared at the two with their glowing green eyes, the clouds over head boomed with thunder and rain started to pour. Soaking everyone to the bone except for the four in the center.

"Hello Mother, Father." The two said to Cyrus and the girl. Their voices booming with power.

"Theia and Crius."

* * *

This must be one of the shortest chapters I've written, but another cliff hanger! :D I wouldn't leave you all hanging like that, and I wouldn't leave Dallan and Krotos dead ether. :P

Also thanks for the comments haha I really liked to read them! You guys are really great and I enjoy your emotion in your comments ;)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	16. Chapter 16

Crius stared at his mother in disgust, after she had thrown him into Tartarus for falling in love with a mortal and having a Demi-Titan it was kinda nice to be back on the surface. Even _if _he had to use a _Gods _body to do it.

A faint glowing light appeared in Crius' hand, a small star that he had picked from far far away in the universe. Being the God of Space was kinda nice, being able to teleport here and there and burning people up.

Theia shot a blast of frozen cloud crystals at Ouranos who dodged them by flying up into the sky, followed by Theia who shot another blast of crystals at her father.

The ground beneath Crius shook and he jumped backwards as vines shot out of the earth and stood high in the sky, their vines moving like snakes and large thorns poking out of their thick skin.

They charged after him and he moved quickly, zig-zagging through broken pillars and jumping over cracks. He threw stars behind him and cut away at the vines one by one. When they were all destroyed and withered away Gaea started shooting small pebbles at Crius like bullets.

He created a shield out of a black hole which swallowed up the bullets and protected him from any harm, he shot a blast of light at Gaea which blinded her temporally and gave a chance for Crius to strike.

Crius shot an arrow of stars at Gaea which grazed her shoulder and blood stained her shirt, the arrow flying in front of one of the demigods who was trying to get his friends out of the battle field and lodged itself into a stone.

"You've gotten good Crius." Gaea said, a smirk on her face as she waved her hand in a swirling motion. The ground in front of her swirling like frosting as she moved her hand upward. A Large Golem was created out of the clay and hard earth and hardened, its eyes glowing yellow and it roared. Walking towards Crius its feet making the ground shake.

Crius thrust his hands downwards, creating a blast that shot him skyward. He clenched his hand and it started to glow yellow, as he came down towards the Golem he held his fist out. Punched through the Golem's head and through its body, causing it to explode into a million tiny rocks.

Crius stood up with a smirk on his face. Gaea growled in anger and stomped her foot, the ground cracking around her and shooting her skyward like Crius. Though what followed her was a wave of earth, she flew over Crius and then the earth dropped swallowing Crius into it.

Theia rolled a few times in the sky as Ouranos shot her with blasts of lightening. She created a wall of clouds and fog as she regained her balance, her father was strong she would give him that. But that doesn't mean she couldn't beat him.

When the shield disappeared she created a tornado and shot it towards Ouranos while he was distracted, he was caught up in it and he swirled around and then was tossed out through the top. The tornado disappeared and Ouranos came plummeting downwards, regaining his balance before he splattered onto the earth beneath him.

"You're still the most stubborn child." Ouranos growled and shot himself towards Theia, shooting more lightening at her which she blocked with temporary shields of fog.

While she was distracted Ouranos shot through her shield and grabbed her, the two tumbling in the sky as Ouranos shocked Theia with lightening and Theia was freezing Ouranos' forehead.

Crius exploded through the earth as the vines held him firm, his wrists and ankles were bound and he was sprawled out in the air. Vines grabbed Theia and pulled her next to Crius, her wrists and ankles bound also as she was sprawled out.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You children never _do_ learn, looks like we'll have to punish you." Gaea said with a smirk and a large whip appeared in her hand, the whip had spikes sticking out of the hard leather and she cracked it against Crius' chest.

Crius cried out in pain as the whip cut through his flesh, the thorns were poisoned by the blood of Chaos and could pierce through the toughest skin. As Gaea whipped Crius more he grit his teeth and tried to hold it together.

Theia was whipped also, her back was facing Gaea and she didn't know when the next blow would come. But when it did she didn't expect it, each wave of pain made her demigod body shake.

The vines slowly withered and the two titans were on the ground covered in their own blood, Gaea and Ouranos looked down at their children with smirks on their faces. The whip disappeared just as fast as it had come.

"Now, will you be good children and listen?" Gaea said, leaning down to Crius.

"Never!" Crius yelled and grabbed Gaea by the throat, lifting her up and standing up also. His eyes flashed with anger as he tightened his grip on her.

Theia also followed her brother and held up Ouranos by the throat, tightening her grip also as the two titans watched their parents gasp for air.

Their mouths opened and green mist poured out and rose into the air, escaping death and finding new hosts. Or even finding their original bodies to reanimate.

The two titans dropped the bodies and struggled to stand, they were weak from the whipping but they could still stand. They watched as the two people coughed and opened their eyes, pushing themselves up and using each other to stand.

"W-What happened?" The girl asked, her eyes fixed on Crius.

"Gaea was in control of your body. Ouranos was in yours." Crius told both of them, the girl's eyes went wide and she looked around.

"H-How? The L-last thing I remember was stabbing a Cyclopes in the eye and then everything went black." The girl said, Crius realized that the girl was under Gaea's influence the whole time. She had lost 4-5 years of her life, Crius couldn't give it back to her. But he could mature her mind.

He touched her forehead and a faint yellow light confirmed that her mind had matured to the right age it should be, her grip tightened on the boys hand as she stumbled a bit.

"You and your friends should find safety, Gaea and Ouranos are still out there. Me and my sister will find new hosts and hunt out our parents. But until then I recommend you stay hidden." Crius said and Cyrus nodded, Theia and Crius closed their eyes and a wave of air confirmed that they had left Krotos' and Dallan's body.

When Krotos and Dallan opened their eyes they were no longer dead, they were lying down on wood and could feel it slightly shaking like they were moving.

When they sat up they saw clouds rolling by and the bright blue sky was spread out before them, they stood up and went over to the edge and grabbed onto the metal railing. Looking down they couldn't see anything but more clouds.

"You're finally awake!" Cyrus' voice called out to them, they turned around to see Cyrus and Kathrine standing together in the center of what Krotos had figured out was a ship.

"W-What? H-How?" Dallan muttered.

"We were given this gift by Hephaestus. It has a special field around it to block our scent from any monsters or Gods. We're supposed to remain up here until its safe to go back down to the earth. You two have been asleep for over a year, we thought you'd never wake up." Cyrus said, Krotos looked over at Kathrine who was holding a new born baby.

"We'll have to live up here and start families. The life of Sky Pirates is what we've chosen." Kathrine said, kissing the babies forehead with a smile on her face.

* * *

WOO BABY! :D We finished the story! But don't think that's how it ends, because we have NEXT GENERATION COMING UP! Which is where YOU come in! I need you to send me a forum of the child (Has to be 14-18 years of age) and who their parents are (Paring below) whoever doesn't send it their forum I will have to make myself.

I really hoped you all enjoyed this as much as I did, I really liked the story and now that its over I can continue on with NEXT GENERATION! :D :D. So PLEASE send it your Forums whenever you can (They can have a sibling too. BUT ONLY 2 KIDS PER PAIRING)

Thanks again and I love ya'll so much! (You can use the same forum that you sent in for THIS story, just take out Godly Parent and replace with parents and you can add a short history if you want :P)

Pairings:

DallanxKrotos

CyrusxKathrine

AlexanderxSkyler

ReinerxRaidne

(Leon's alone D:)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


End file.
